Starstruck
by Spylar
Summary: Spock finds himself facing feelings he's never had before, but for the wrong person; or right person . Kirk is oblivious. Eventual K/S slash.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Expected

Spock regarded his new captain with dark eyes. He could not resent Jim for doing what he'd done. It had been logical, seeing as Spock was emotionally compromised. Jim had done what was necessary for the safety and well-being of the crew.

Something about the way Jim sat in his chair held Spock's gaze. So relaxed, like Jim just belonged there. Jim turned to look at him, as if sensing the searing gaze. Spock gave an internal jump. He shifted in his seat and returned his gaze to the computer's readings.

_His eyes…no illogical_.

Spock chastised himself quietly for reaction to Jim's eyes.

_Illogical._

Perhaps the stress of losing his home planet and the only woman who had ever loved him unconditionally WAS affecting his work.

Uhura caught his eye. She smiled at him, hinting with her eyebrows what she had on her mind for after their shift. Spock merely returned his attention to his captain.

The young man was attractive. Good looks, beautiful blue eyes.

_No, illogical._

Spock felt his chest tighten. He had not liked Jim in the beginning. He was arrogant, strong headed, impulsive. However, everything aside, they were becoming fast friends as the months passed.

Their quarters on the Enterprise were next to each other and one could often find James T. Kirk at the end of Spock's bed, bugging the science officer with endless questions as Spock finished up his reports for the night.

Spock swallowed hard. Hopefully tonight would be one of those nights. It was illogical, but he could hope. The young captain may sometimes rub him the wrong way, but he did enjoy his company.

Uhura watched as Spock left the bridge. He hadn't said a word to her. Not even a glance her way. It was true that she had been pushing too hard. They had argued about boundaries.

Or at least he "logically" broke it down for me.

She walked swiftly toward the door, her heart pounding.

"Spock."

Spock turned around, just in time for Uhura to enter the lift with him. His face barely reflected the annoyance he felt at her presence.

"Yes, Nyota?" She could hear his annoyance and decided to change her tactics.

She strutted forward, laying a hand on his uniform clad chest.

"What's wrong, Spock? We haven't spoken the last few days. You aren't still mad, are you?"

"Nyota, 'mad' would infer that I felt such an emotion toward the situation we found ourselves in." Spock looked down into her eyes. "If my memory serves me, we have exchanged information regarding the current mission 32 times."

"That's not what I mean, Spock. We haven't spoken personally, let alone-" she reached her hand to his face, "-touched."

Spock took two steps back, disengaging the contact between them. Nyota's heart sank. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew what was coming. She knew it had been a possibility, but facing it now was proving difficult.

"I am sorry, Nyota, but we cannot continue this relationship. I joined Starfleet to serve as best I can. Personal emotion has gotten in the way of that. If I seem unemotional about this, you must forgive me. That is just the way I am."

Nyota stood, allowing her sadness to wash over her in waves. Moist eyes looked up into cold, dark eyes.

"I am truly sorry, but I must return to my quarters and my reports."

With that, Spock walked briskly out of the lift towards his quarters. Nyota stood, stunned at the change in events, then turned slowly and walked away from the only comfort she had known during her years at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Push

Spock's normally pristine hair stood at all angles as he worked at the console in his quarters. Here, he could afford a slight display of disarray. He had only one more science report to finish before he could finally settle into the warmth of his bed.

The door intercom chimed, asking permission to enter from whoever was outside the door.

"Enter." He kept his place, quickly typing his findings into the computer, his stomach suddenly leaping, although his outward appearance never faltered. The door slid open and Jim entered Spock's quarters.

"Good evening, captain. I apologize for the lack of formality. However, I am at a critical point in my research."

"No problem, Spock. God, it's hot in here." Jim half-heartedly threw himself onto Spock's bed. "You know, I'm glad we are friends now. I would have had my work cut out for me if-"

"We are hardly friends, Jim." The Vulcan spun his chair around to look at the brash young man. The mock banter had begun as it had done every night since Jim had made a habit of the visits.

Jim steadily gazed back at the Vulcan.

"We're getting there."

Spock twirled his chair and continued his work. Jim raised himself from Spock's bed and strode over to his first officer. Slowly, awkwardly, he let his hands rest on Spock's shoulders. He could feel Spock tense and waited in anticipation for the ass kicking he knew may be coming.

"Vulcans are not fond of personal contact, Jim." Spock's heart began to race. He grew angry at his body's response, only to then chastise himself for feeling anger.

_Yet… _Jim thought, Spock had made no attempt to remove Jim's hands. He took a deep breath. _Might as well push him, right?_

"You know, Spock, your hair looks good like that. You shouldn't be so stiff all the time."

Still nothing. No reaction. An awkward silence hung in the air as Jim stared down at the Vulcan and his pointy ears.

Huh…they look slightly green…

Jim crinkled his forehead, searching his mind as to why Spock's ears would be flushed.

"Captain, if you do not have any urgent matters that require my attention, I have reports to complete."

There it was. The rejection. Jim sighed and slowly removed his hands.

"Okay, Spock. See you in the morning."

"Good night, captain."

Without a backwards glance, Jim left, leaving the Vulcan to his science reports. As the door slid shut, Spock allowed his head to drop into his hands and his face to convey his emotion.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Illogical."

With that, Spock stood, stripped off his uniform, ran a hand through his hair and threw himself into his bed. The science report could wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Indulgence

"Spock."

Jim lay on his bed, reaching up to the Vulcan. Spock gently straddled his captain. Slowly, he leaned over the other man, his hands on either side of Jim's head. He kissed Jim passionately, feeling Jim's hips buck against him. A soft moan escaped Jim as Spock wrestled with the clasps on the pants of the young man beneath him. He broke the kiss long enough to sit up and take off his own shirt. Jim just as quickly pulled off his black undershirt.

Spock took the moment to savor the sight of his captain beneath him, shirtless, unclasped pants just begging to be removed. Spock quickly did as they demanded, then turned his attention to his own.

Now that both of them were effectively naked, Spock once again turned his attention to Jim's lips. He trailed his hands down Jim's torso. As he went lower, Jim made desperate noises against his Vulcan's lips.

_Oh, God, I'm going to lose it._

Jim reached carefully between Spock's legs, massaging the Vulcan's member. His hand wrapped around it, giving it a gentle tug. Spock gave him the reaction he wanted. Spock grabbed the bottle of lubrication from the table.

With his superior strength, Spock quickly flipped Jim onto his stomach. He massaged Jim's buttocks, hearing a moan come from the kneeling man. Lube spilled everywhere in Spock's flushed fervor. Carefully, Spock took himself in one hand and lined himself up with Jim. He eased himself in, one hand on Jim's back.

The penetration had been easier than Spock was anticipating. Jim gave a low moan as Spock pushed himself farther in. He could feel the ridges of Jim, tantalizing as he began his rhythm. Jim felt amazing, tight, maddeningly welcoming. He could smell Jim's scent, making him want him even more.

As Spock continued his rhythm, he reached one hand beneath Jim and began running his hand up and down his shaft. Jim shuddered, leaning into Spock's hand.

_Harder, harder_.

Spock could feel it as he let go of all control. His rhythm increased and Jim's moans became interspersed with gasps.

They came together, Spock inside of his captain, Jim all over the bed.

************************************************************************

Spock sat up, gasping. The dream had been so vivid. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Jim beneath him, hear his moans of pleasure.

He looked down, ashamed of the mess he had made of his Starfleet regulation underwear. Vulcans didn't have wet dreams. Vulcans didn't lose control. Vulcans didn't indulge in sexual intercourse with their captain.

Spock slipped out of bed, removing the soiled underwear. Apparently, it was time to take a shower.

On the bridge later that morning, Jim could tell Spock had had a restless night. He couldn't help but be concerned, what with Uhura looking almost as bad as the Vulcan.

"Spock, a word."

Spock briskly moved to his captain's side, hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, captain?"

Jim pulled his Vulcan friend closer, so as to create some privacy. At the touch, Spock gave a slight, unconscious shudder.

"You don't look well, Spock. I head what happened between you and Lieutenant Uhura. I'm sorry. I know how hard something like that can be. If you need anything, let me know."

Spock shifted slightly. He knew what he wanted, what he needed.

"There is no need for you to become involved, captain. Lieutenant Uhura simply did not comprehend that my personal life could not be allowed to compromise my sole purpose for my presence on this vessel."

"And what purpose would that be, Spock?"

Blue eyes seemed to penetrate the Vulcan. A tint of green found it's way to Spock's cheeks. The dream replayed over in his mind. _Purpose?_

"To…to serve Starfleet to the best of my abilities."

Jim gave a signature smirk. "Okay, Spock."

Jim watched Spock walk back to his post. Of course Uhura didn't understand. Spock had just lost his planet and worst of all, his mother. The only human to show Spock unconditional love had been ripped from him. Uhura had a way of smothering Spock and right now, all Spock wanted was to forget.

Jim knew. He knew all too well.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Good News

"Up to six months? Damnit, Jim, what am I supposed to do down there for six months?"

Bones sat with Jim as they ate their lunch. "Well, Bones, I dunno. Maybe try and have some fun."

The doctor rolled his eyes. Jim smiled back.

"Just enjoy it okay? It'll be the last time we see our own planet for a while. Five years is a long time to not see blue skies and trees."

"All I know is I won't have to deal with my ex the longer we're off of this damn rock." Bones took a swig out of his flask, hidden inside of his jacket. Jim smiled and continued his meal, regarding his companion with sympathy. He knew Bones would have preferred never to step close to his ex again, even if it meant leaving the planet altogether.

Jim already has his leave planned out. For the first few months, he would spend time with his mother and brother as much as possible. After that, he would return to Starfleet to make certain that everything was going according to plan with his ship. HIS ship. He smiled.

There was only one thing he was not sure of. He wanted to extend an offer to Spock so that perhaps he could get to know his first officer better. But how?

*********************************************************************

It had been an interesting turn of events. Jim looked at his ship for one last time before getting in the shuttle and leaving the dock. They had been told that there would be a shore leave for up to six months. Though Jim thought such a large amount of time was an exaggeration of the damage that had been done, it would be nice to return for a while and just enjoy Earth. Space was amazing, but exploring could get old, especially on the brink or a 5 year journey.

Spock sat next to him, looking out of the window with some interest at the planet below him. Jim knew what was going through his mind. This was his home now. He had lost so much and now he was going home to a planet he was not even remotely familiar with. The only places he had really been on Earth were places that had something to do with the academy. Jim watched his first officer with interest. _I just wish he would show some kind of emotion…_

Bones was panicking as the shuttle moved above the surrounding complex. He looked at Jim, glared accusingly, and muttered something about death and being sucked out into the atmosphere, brains squishing like a tomato. Jim smirked and returned his attention to his first officer. Spock had intrigued him as they had quickly become friends and he still knew very little of the Vulcan or his background. He wished to spend more time with him, but was scheming of something subtle. _But what_?

"Spock? Would you like to accompany me when we get landed? I was intending to spend some time in my hometown." Well, so much for trying to be subtle. Jim bit his lip waiting for what would be a logical turn down.

"It would be satisfactory to accompany you and see Iowa. I have never been outside of Starfleet on Earth." Spock's dark eyes now held Jim's gaze. _Huh..._behind those dark eyes, Jim could see emotion, but he could not put his finger on what it was exactly.

"Cool." _Wow, that was the best you could think of? Cool?_ Jim silently beat himself for the sudden slip of his usual Casanova approach.

Bones looked at Jim with more than shock on his face. He was exasperated with the outright offer. Leaning in closer to the young captain, Bones asked him his top question. "Jim, do you know what you are doing?"

Jim beamed as he replied, "YES, I know what I'm doing Bones. And…I'm gonna bet you that with those Vulcan ears, Spock could hear what you just said."

"Affirmative, Jim." Spock's dark eyes once again roamed from the shuttle's windows to his captain's blue eyes. There it was again…THAT look…but what was it? What did it mean?

_Thud-thud._ Jim broke the gaze and stared out his own window at the familiar planet below him. They had entered the atmosphere, but still far enough out that it was dizzying to look down at the ground beneath them. He gave a sigh and kept his eyes away from the Vulcan sitting across from him. _Damn green-blooded hobgoblin_.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I wanted to thank a few people who are making this story actually happen. As I've said, I'm a wonderful procrastinator. The story is pretty much finished in my head, but I don't usually sit down and write this stuff down.

I wanted to thank _Jazzledoodle_ on DA, because she is just awesome like that. Thank God for friends in different places =D

Also, thank you to _Poe-Raven_ on DA. I'm glad you like this story! It'll continue as long as my little brain will let it.

I also wanted to thank _Lovedoodle_ on FF. Your review made me smile and made this chapter happen a LOT faster than it would have.

Ch 5 Buses and Pie

Jim and Spock sat, waiting for the transport to pass their way. Unfortunately, Starfleet's shuttles only went so far. Jim didn't mind the buses, although the trip to his Iowa hometown was a longer drive than he would have liked after all the time he had spent on the Enterprise. He needed a soft pillow and familiar surroundings.

He looked over at Spock, who sat quietly at his side. Jim couldn't put his finger on it, but Spock almost looked apprehensive.

"Spock, have you ever been on a bus?"

Spock shifted slightly. "No, although I have seen a multitude of terrain vehicles close to Starfleet, I have never used one for transport."

Jim leaned back against the bench. This was going to be fun.

During the ride to Jim's Iowa town, Spock began to open up just enough for Jim to actually enjoy his company.

"Jim, what is your mother like in human terms?"

Jim looked at Spock with a smile. "My mom? Well, she a little more reserved than I am. Not nearly as big on risk taking as I am, that's for sure. She thinks things through. That's something you'll like, I'm sure."

"Indeed." Spock glanced out the window, as the open fields became fields of corn. Jim loved when his first officer looked so inquisitive.

"First time seeing corn, huh?"

"Indeed." The response gave Jim to laugh out loud. Spock jerked, looking at him in bewilderment.

"Sorry, Spock, it's just…well, I think you just say 'Indeed' when you have no clue what to say."

Spock blushed furiously and turned to stare out the window again.

_Damn…_ Jim knew he had embarrassed Spock. _That was a stupid move._

They sat in silence the rest of the way to the farmhouse, Spock staring out of the window, Jim silently mentally smacking himself in the head. He had blown it, not even a day into their leave and he had already pushed Spock back into being…well, Spock.

The bus came to a stop outside of the large farm. Jim took the stairs in one bound, hitting the dirt, his bag swinging precariously. Spock was in awe of how large the fields were. They seemed to extend for miles in each direction. Everything was green. _So green, absolutely fascinating._

Spock was so busy looking at the alien world in front of him that he didn't notice the first stair off of the bus and consequently misjudged his footing. He toppled out of the bus, a surprised look on his face as he put out his arms to catch himself.

He was stopped however, as Jim grabbed one of Spock's hands in his own and pulled Spock to him in a Vulcan saving hug. Spock found his body pressed against his captain's, feeling his own accelerated heart rate pound in his ears.

"You alright, Spock?" Jim looked at the Vulcan he was still holding. "Usually you're a little more graceful than that."

Spock looked at Jim, the look of surprise still plastered on his face. His eyes flitted from Jim's concerned face to their hands, still intertwined. Quickly, he removed his hand, blushing furiously and trying in vain to regain is composure.

"Spock? Spock? You all right?" Jim's look of concern grew. What if Spock had hurt more than just his pride?

Spock finally found himself able to nod to Jim. Jim's face seemed to relax a little.

"Alright. Come on in. Mom will be ecstatic to meet you. She heard a lot about Vulcans from my father and ever since I told her about you, she's been more than a little…" Jim twirled his finger around near his head. "Vulcan crazy is how I'd put it."

Spock grabbed his bag and followed after Jim silently. He had been truly surprised by his fall. What was worse, he had not been expecting Jim to catch him. Jim had grabbed his hand. Spock took a moment to look at his own long, slender fingers. He had felt it, the electricity that had passed between them. He looked up at the young man in front of him who was idly kicking at the dirt with every step. Had Jim felt it? _How couldn't he have felt it? _

"Spock, are you coming?" Jim was looking back at Spock, who had unconsciously stopped walking, still staring at his hand.

"Yes, Jim. I was just…thinking."

"Yeah, you do that a lot." Jim's laughter filled the air. Spock looked at Jim with amusement. His laughter made Spock's heart skip a beat. Genuine laughter. Spock suddenly found his stay on Earth might be more enjoyable than he had originally thought.

Quickly he fell into step with Jim.

"Wait until you taste Mom's pie. It's to die for."

"Jim, I highly doubt that this 'pie' as you call it, is worth dying for." Jim chuckled and looked at his first officer. Spock looked back, his eyes full of laughter. Suddenly the look changed to confusion.

"Jim, what is pie?"

Jim's laughter rang out across the fields. Winona Kirk heard the sound and knew it wouldn't be long before her son burst through the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and THANK YOU for being kind about things. It's helping me move this thing along.

Ch 6 Thunderstorms

That night after they were both well fed and settled into their respective rooms, Spock and Jim found themselves alone in the large country living room. Jim sat in a large comfortable recliner, sighing contentedly as he patted his pie-filled stomach.

Spock sat in the window seat watching the rain pouring down. He idly ran his hand down the back of the Kirk's cat, who purred happily in response to the attention. After enjoying the silent, calm atmosphere for a while, Jim sighed and lifted himself out of the chair. He went to find his mother, who was most likely still in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess Jim had made of the first three pies.

Spock continued to content himself with watching the large water droplets fall, saturating Winona's flowerbeds.

"Spock, come join us. I, uh, I was thinking about a game of chess."

Since becoming friends, chess had become a mutual pleasure. Although neither of them would ever admit it, the competitive spirit of the game drove both to push themselves to give their best performance.

The Vulcan turned to look at Jim, still mechanically petting the feline in his lap. "Jim, I have never observed one of Earth's rainstorms."

Jim's eyes widened. "You…haven't?" Spock shook his head slightly in reply.

It made sense, Jim thought. Spock had been on Vulcan until he joined Starfleet. Starfleet Academy was in sunny California. Good, old-fashioned rainstorms would have been few and far between.

Just then, a flash of light lit up the entire room, followed by a resounding, foundation-shaking boom. Jim smiled a little as both Spock and the family cat jumped. Spock quickly recovered himself, looking closely at the hand that had taken the most damage.

"Here, Spock, let me-" Jim quickly moved across the room, grabbing his friend's bleeding hand. The cat, in it's hurry to get away from the light show outside, had decided the most efficient escape route was over Spock. Spock had remained seated, but the blood stood out against his pale skin.

Spock gasped at Jim's touch. _Huh…_ Jim looked down into Spock's dark eyes. There it was. _THAT look._

"That is sufficient, Jim. The wounds are quite shallow and require no kind of medical attention." Spock made a move to pull away from Jim's restraining hand.

Jim was not quite ready to let his first officer go.

"Spock, let me look at it!"

Jim tugged Spock's hand back to him. Spock in turn pulled away harder.

"SPOCK! I'm trying to help!"

Spock pulled his hand away, breaking the contact. "I told you that was sufficient." He could feel the heat of his ears and face, knew he was blushing.

"Why are you freaking out on me? Jesus, Spock, I was just trying to help." Jim looked at Spock, exasperation on his face. "What? What is is?!"

"Touching hands-" Spock lowered his voice. "Touching hands is a very personal gesture to Vulcans." His ears and cheeks were still very green. He had to get control of himself.

Jim's body language shifted. He looked down at his feet, toeing at the rug. "Oh."

_No, no, no! __I've embarrassed him!_

Spock stood, striding over to where Jim was standing, determined to fix the situation he now found himself in.

"Please, try to refrain touching my hands. I do not find you touching me displeasing in any way, however, I believe we should avoid further contact between…hands." Had he just let that come out of his mouth? Spock swallowed, hoping Jim wouldn't realize…

It was Jim's turn to blush furiously. "I…I didn't know Spock. I'm sorry."

He looked up just in time to catch a small smile cross Spock's usually straight-line mouth. Spock smiled. Jim was stunned.

"Er…how about that game of chess?" Jim had to get himself out of this rather embarrassing situation.

Spock nodded agreement and both walked toward the kitchen to join Jim's mother. Jim put a hand on Spock's shoulder as they walked. "Is this okay?"

Spock looked into Kirk's blue eyes, his heart jumping.

"That is acceptable."

Jim smiled, deciding not to remove his hand from his friend's shoulder until they were seated across from each other over a faded chess board.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Early Mornings

Author's note: So, I suppose I should mention, I DO NOT own Star Trek in any way…other than maybe the fact I own the three seasons of TOS.

Warning: VERY SLASHY! DON'T READ IF YOU SHOULDN'T….means if you are homophobic, underage, yadda, yadda….

Jim pushed open the door to Sam's old bedroom. Even in the dark, he could make out the lean, naked form of his first officer. Slowly, quietly, he made his way to the bed, looking down at the slumbering Vulcan. Spock looked so innocent, so peaceful. Jim smiled. He could change that.

Carefully, he cradled Spock's head in one hand, while the rest of him climbed on top of the lean form. Spock's eyes drearily looked up at the form above him. Jim knew Spock could see him, see his intentions on his face.

As if on queue, Spock's hands moved to the sides of Jim's face.

"Jim," the whisper reached Jim's ears with the undertones of confused affection.

Jim lowered himself down, Spock's hands still on the sides of his face. His lips met the warm, moist one's below him tenderly. Spock kissed back sleepily.

"Good morning." Jim placed his hand over one of Spock's, gently leaning his face into the Vulcan's warm palm. "Mmmm." He could feel the instant, familiar electric pulse.

He lowered Spock's hands from his face, placing them firmly above Spock's head. He kissed the Vulcan again, sucking and nibbling the passionate lips that pressed against his own. He could feel Spock thrust against his hips, eagerly eating every kiss.

Without missing a beat, Jim managed to snake out of his underwear with the assistance of only one hand. The other slithered, exploring Spock's slender frame. He could feel muscles reacting to his touch, tensing, flexing.

Damn…

He thrust into Spock's hips. He needed the release, needed it bad. Spock's warm, eager kisses were driving him crazy. Suddenly, all motion beneath him stopped. He found himself gazing into chocolate eyes.

"Spock?" _What the hell?_

"Roll over." It was an order that made Jim's heart leap.

"What?" _Me? On bottom?_ He looked questioningly into Spock's eyes.

"Roll over, CAPTAIN." Spock's eyes tenderly gazed back.

Jim did as instructed tentatively. He had no idea of his first officer's intentions. He lay on his back, gazing at the ceiling of his brother's old room.

Spock slowly pushed himself up from beside Jim, stood and walked to the foot of the bed. He looked at his excited captain, laid out before him. Jim watched with baited breath as Spock leaned over him, climbing between his legs.

"Spock…?"

Lips met his, stopping his unspoken words from escaping. Spock's tongue searched, probed.

Oh, God…

Spock's mouth began to travel Jim's jaw line, nipping and sucking. Spock found his neck. Teeth grazed tender skin. Jim's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, gasping, his cock throbbing.

_Damn you, Spock. This is torture._

Lips continued their progression downward.

_Chest, stomach, belly button, hips, oh God…_

Jim grabbed fistfuls of blanket as Spock's mouth found its target. He looked down at the man between his legs, caressing Jim's lengthy member with a rough, pale tongue. It made him shudder. _Are Vulcan tongues different?_ He couldn't think, let alone remember any facts about Vulcans.

Spock was toying with him, little sucks and nips to the base, hand fondling his sensitive scrotum.

"Spock, Spock, please", he gasped.

With a flicker of a smile, Spock began to accommodate his captain. His mouth was intensely hot, wet, better than anything Jim had ever felt. He could feel the unbearable pressure building up. A warning was in order.

"Spock-",gasp, "-I'm going to-", gasp, "-come."

Spock's mouth stopped only long enough to utter only one thing to his captain.

"Is that not the point of this?"

"Oh."

Spock's mouth returned to its endeavors, tongue increasing pressure. Jim could feel it, felt as if he would die without the release. He concentrated on the feeling, the electrically charged feeling throughout his body.

The release was so intense, Jim's body convulsed, spasms ripping him to the core. He screamed Spock's name.

*********************************************************************

Jim sat up in bed, breathing labored.

"Holy shit!"

He blinked. He knew he had screamed the name out loud. The idea of either Spock or his mother hearing made him cringe. Jim rolled to the side of the bed to check the time.

"Four in the morning?!" He rolled around for a moment, grumbling about early mornings. He ran the dream through his head again.

Sighing, he stood, examining the mess he had made of the fresh sheets and himself. He gave a small laugh.

"Damn, Spock."

Well, he deduced. It was definitely time for a shower.

So, I know, I know…it's all smut, but hey, I HAD to give you guys something. Plus, I think Jim deserved a wet dream. Spock had one; it's only fair.  It's more like I am working on continuing the story and wrote this because I needed a diversion.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: So, this chapter originally went a little different, but I like how it turned out. Chapter 9 is in progress and since I don't have to work tomorrow, I'm gonna bet it gets done :P

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favs. I'll continue to write for you loverly people!!

Ch 8 Sunshine

Spock sat in Sam's old room meditating. He had found that here in the country, he could easily focus on the necessary exercises, which was pleasantly surprising. Winona and Jim had both been very understanding when he had explained his need of time alone when it was necessary for him to meditate. He internally jumped as he realized it had been weeks since he had truly taken the time to meditate. The last time had been aboard the Enterprise.

The noise of the shower broke his concentration. He glanced at the clock on the table beside the bed. What was Jim doing up at four in the morning?

Carefully, he stood up and crept out into the hallway. Silent Vulcan feet carried him to the bathroom door.

"Jim?" He tried not to sound as tense as he felt. At any minute, Jim could come out of the bathroom, most likely with only a towel to cover himself. Spock felt his body react to the mental image of a very steamy Jim and hoped that in such an event, he would be able to control himself.

With his powerful ears, he could hear Jim stop lathering himself up.

"Spock?"

"May I enquire as to why you are active at this hour?"

"I could ask the same of you." Jim shouted over the water. "What's up?"

Spock stood, eyebrows knitted together. Why had he walked down the hallway to the bathroom? It was not logical. Had it been some kind of illogical inner hope to see his friend naked?

He head the water shut off. He caught his breath as the door opened. Jim's light hair still dripped, plastered to his head. Water glistened off of his toned arms and chest. Spock refused to let his eyes travel lower.

Jim looked obliviously at Spock.

"I am up because I had a…a dream. It was weird and I didn't want to risk falling asleep and having it pick up where it left off. I figured I might as well get up. And you?"

Spock locked eyes with Jim, fighting his curiosity to let his eyes roam the young man's body.

"I was in the process of meditating. The sound of water broke my concentration."

Jim looked at him with regretful eyes. "Sorry, Spock. I know you need to concentrate. I didn't know you were meditating or I wouldn't have made any noise."

Seeing Spock's discomfort, Jim evaluated the situation. Here he was, standing only in a towel. It had to be awkward for the Vulcan man.

"Sorry, Spock. I'm going to go get dressed and just…hang out. I'll make sure not to disturb you again." He made to leave, grabbing the dirty clothes from the floor. A warm hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Jim, it is not necessary for you to, as you say 'tip-toe around', for my sake. I have completed my meditations for now."

"You sure?" Jim looked up giddily into dark eyes.

"Quite. Perhaps we could spend time in each other's company to pass the time?" Spock's heart skipped around erratically. He had been bold to ask such a thing. Jim just smiled at him.

"Sure. Let me get dressed and then we can make a game plan for the day. We could go to breakfast before my mom wakes up. Otherwise we might get stuck doing work around here."

With that, the young captain strode down the hallway, a very tense Vulcan unable to take his eyes off of him.

*******************************************************************

They sat at the kitchen table, talking in hushed tones. Jim wanted to show Spock around the town, although there wasn't much to see. He also wanted to get out of the house before his mother could wake up and-

"Good morning, boys." Winona came down, already dressed and ready for the day.

"Oh hey, mom…" Jim followed her into the living room, trying to catch her and tell her of their plans before she got the opportunity to put them to work.

Spock followed. The bookshelf caught his eye and he quickly became entranced looking at titles. He settled on _The Plays of Shakespeare_ and settled into a chair. Jim continued his pursuit of his mother around the house as she busied herself straightening up from the previous night's cooking mess and everyday clutter.

"Mom, we're going into town today. We probably won't be back until dinner." He watched as her face fell.

"Oh…okay. Well, you boys have fun okay? I'll have dinner ready when you get back." Jim felt bad as he watched her face fall. However, a day out on the town sounded like just what he needed. His mother gave him a quick smile and left house to work out in her large garden.

Jim turned around to find Spock still snuggled into the chair reading Shakespeare. He let a smile creep onto his face.

"What'cha reading, Spock?"

"Shakespeare, Jim. It's absolutely fascinating that anyone would write such illogical love stories in such a way."

Jim shook his head, his grin growing wider. _Oh yes…illogical_. "Well, Spock, if you think about it, there's not much logic to love in the first place."

"Indeed." Spock went back to reading. Jim suddenly had an idea.

"Which story is it?"

Spock looked up again, curiosity peaking in his eyes. "_A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"Ah. Well…let's see… '_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._' Sound familiar?"

Spock looked at Jim, wide eyed. "You have it memorized?"

Jim gave a shrug in reply. He wasn't as stupid as people thought he was. He had intellectual passions too. Jim looked at the man in front of him, graceful fingers holding the book with care. _The dream_. He shuddered. Had it meant something unconsciously? Certainly he found himself enjoying Spock's company more and more. Only yesterday they had arrived at Jim's house and now…and now here they were, comfortable on a new level.

Of course, Spock could not feel the same way. That would have been illogical right? Jim sighed a small sigh and decided to try another line, one that he found to fit the situation very well.

'_So we grew together,_

_Like to a double cherry, seemed parted,_

_But yet an union in partition;_

_Two lovely berries moulded on one stem;_

_So, with two seeming bodies, but one heart.'_

Spock immediately put the book down. He stared at Jim, and unrecognizable look on his face.

Jim's heart stopped. _Shit._ He'd apparently gone too far.

"I was just quoting, Spock. I didn't mean anything by it." _Well…_

Spock stood up, his eyes smiling. "Perhaps, Jim, we should get some nourishment."

"Oh…yeah…let's go! I know this great coffee shop that has the best pastry stuff."

Spock followed Jim out the front door. Jim kept mentally slapping himself for having tried to explain how he felt to Spock using Shakespeare. _Well_, he thought. _At least he took it well. He's probably absolutely oblivious…but he didn't kill me…yet._

*****************************************************************

Spock found himself staring at Jim from across the coffee shop table. Jim had eaten two scones already. Spock was finishing his fruit salad, watching Jim with amusement as the young man continued his story of his father's car.

"My stepdad was going to sell it. So, I got this great idea…I got in and took off in it. Of course, I didn't KNOW there was a quarry so close…it wasn't part of the plan to send the thing off a cliff."

"Of course not." Spock added, eyes full of laughter.

"You tease, but it's true. I wish that car were still around. Mom was furious…"

Spock looked at the young man, a newfound respect for him. He was learned. He knew Shakespeare by heart. He could quote entire passages from memory. Spock had to wonder what else Jim didn't let other people see. Now Jim was telling Spock about one of his worst childhood memories. He had opened up to his first officer and Spock found himself hanging onto every word, watching Jim's lips as they moved gracefully, forming every word.

_His lips…_He couldn't help but wonder what they felt like against his own. _No. Illogical. Jim could not reciprocate the feeling, nor would it be prudent to press the issue_

"Spock? You okay?" Jim looked at him across the table, concern creasing his forehead.

"Yes, Jim. Just thinking again."

"Tell me about your mom, Spock. She seemed like a very nice woman."

Spock sat quietly, his hands in his lap, eyeing the table. After a quiet moment, he looked up at Jim with solemn eyes.

"She was the most remarkable woman. Illogical at times, but strong. My fondest memories of her include her reading to me." Spock's eyes became glassy. Jim looked saddened. "My mother…I never got to tell her how much I loved our time together. My father constructed a library for her as a wedding present, filled with literature from Earth."

They sat in silence, Spock feeling the pain of his loss anew. Jim was concerned at his friend's sadness, especially so evident. Perhaps only he could see it.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Jim's head. He knew what he had to do when they got back. He had to start construction on the new addition, something he could give Spock to remind him of his mother.

The smile that split Jim's face was absolutely breathtaking. Spock let out an audible gasp.

"What?" Jim stared at him, the plans for the new addition already forming.

"It is equivalent to…sunshine." Spock's cheeks grew dark green. Had that really been out loud? By the amused look Jim was giving him, he assumed it had been.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate the feedback.

Also this story is based on a song. It's called "When did you fall" by Chris Rice.

This chapter was somewhat of a collaboration. The entire chapter, I was chatting with T'Pinto and bouncing ideas off of her. She basically gave me the entire "Night before Christmas" scene. I absolutely love her for it too.

Ch 9 Presents

By Christmas Eve, Jim's construction project was complete. Their shore leave had reached the four-month mark. Over that time, Jim and Spock had spent most of their days together. Only when Jim was working on his secret addition to the farmhouse was he out of Spock's sight. They had spent countless hours helping Jim's mother work on the house, repainting, repairing, and even taking care of some of the fields. Now the snow had begun to fall and all was quiet in the little farm town.

Spock found the extreme cold unbearable. He had borrowed sweaters from Jim, but still he shivered. He found himself sitting in front of the fireplace with a book in hand. Jim sat next to him, leaning back, spreading his bare feet in front of the fire. He did not dare disturb Spock, but instead sat watching the long fingers gracefully turning pages.

His mother had left them for the night, going caroling with the neighbors, as was her custom. She had given Jim a hug as she walked out, reminding him to put the presents out for the next morning. It would just be the three of them, but already the pile of presents beneath the tree was threatening to take over any walking space.

Jim smiled as he realized it was probably Spock's first Christmas. He looked over at the Vulcan, whose eyes were moving much faster than was humanly possible. Jim had gotten used to the fact that Spock was just much faster at reading. Finally, he couldn't stand it.

"Spock, are you excited about Christmas?"

"Being 'excited' would entail that I were emotionally attached to said holiday." Spock threw him a teasing glance.

"So you are. I can't wait to give you my present."

Spock suddenly became interested. "A present, for me?" Jim's smile grew wide. He had Spock just where he wanted him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't leave you out. I want to make it a memorable Christmas, Spock. I figure Christmas doesn't really happen much on Vulcan."

"You are correct. Frivolous gifts are illogical and therefore the practice of giving and receiving these gifts is not something Vulcans partake in."

Jim's eyes lit up. "You'll like it, I promise."

Spock looked at Jim. He had a lot he wanted to say to the young man, things that were bursting to come out. If he was not mindful, he may end up letting something slip. He lowered his gaze to the fire.

"As I'm sure you will also enjoy the gift I have acquired for you." Jim sat, shocked. Spock's eyes met his, dancing with laughter.

Jim could only laugh in return. He pushed himself up from the floor, going to the window seat. Spock put down his book and followed his friend. They sat, staring out at the stars.

"You know, my mom used to have a saying…'How far is near, how near is far. If you're looking up now, we see the same star.' I used to think that maybe it pertained to whoever I was supposed to be with…maybe they are on some other planet." Jim looked up into the sky, watching the crisp points of light above him. "Or maybe, they are closer than I think." His clear, blue gaze locked on to Spock, who suddenly found his face flushed.

"C'mon. I can see you shivering. How about we sit by the fire again and I read you a story? You'll like it. It's entitled '_Twas the Night Before Christmas_' and it's kind of a tradition in the Kirk household to read it on Christmas Eve."

He patted Spock's shoulder and went to sit back down on the rug in front of the fire. Spock followed, still trying to control his heart rate. They fairly close to each other as Jim read softly. Spock felt himself being lulled into peaceful contentment by the warmth of the flickering fire and the steady, pleasant tones of Jim's voice. He stretched out on the rug on his side resting his head on the crook of his arm, listening to the melodious poetry of the story and watching the twinkling dancing light show being cast throughout the room by the twinkling Christmas lights.

*******************************************************************

Winona slowly opened the door. The lights were off, but from the glow of the dimming fire, she could make out two figures in front of the fireplace. Carefully, she tiptoed over, looking down at the young men. Jim had fallen asleep, curled up on his side, his hands tucked beneath his head. With a small smile, she turned her gaze to the Vulcan beside her son. He too had fallen asleep, curled in a small ball. Apparently he had gotten cold with the dimming fire. In his search for warmth, he had fallen asleep, head resting against Jim's chest.

She reached down, brushing Spock's hair out of his eyes. "Spock, darling, we should get you two to bed." Spock stared at her, dark eyes wide. Without a word, he unfurled out of his ball gracefully. He stood and easily picked up Jim, cradling him in his arms. Winona led the way, opening Jim's door for Spock.

Without waking Jim, Spock lay his friend down. He looked down at the sleeping man. Tenderness found its way into his eyes. He loved Jim. He knew it. It was illogical, but it felt right. After all, not much about love is logical.

************************************************************************

Christmas morning came early at the Kirk's farm. Winona knocked on Jim's door before walking across the hall. Spock, who was already dressed, met her at the entrance to Sam's room.

"Up early, aren't we, Spock?"

"Vulcans do not require the same amount of rest as humans."

"That's right. Well, come on then. You can help me make breakfast." Spock gave her a small nod, his eyes full of compassion for the small woman. He had grown to like her and had no qualms of putting his culinary skills to work.

Soon, the smell of pancakes and bacon drifted up the stairs. Jim's nose poked out from under his sheets. Quickly, in a tangle of arms, legs and sheets, Jim jumped from the bed. He grabbed his pajama bottoms, threw them on and jumped down the stairs. He stopped dead at the kitchen door.

Spock stood, his hair longer than Jim had ever seen it. It fell in his eyes, seemingly unkept. It had been four months since his last haircut, Jim realized. However, his hair was not what had made Jim stifle the laugh that was building up inside of his chest. There, on top of Spock's head, sat a Santa hat. With Spock's pointy ears, Jim couldn't help but think of Santa's elves.

He took a seat, heaping his plate with the wonderful food. His mother sat across from him, beaming in the most unusual way.

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy."

"Merry Christmas, Mom. Great breakfast by the way." He poured syrup on his leaning tower of pancakes, ceremoniously stabbing them with a fork.

"Oh, don't look at me. That's all Spock's doing. He is quite the cook." His mother's eyes twinkled.

"Wow…way to go, Spock." Spock nodded in his direction before grabbing his customary fruit bowl and sitting beside Jim, finally removing the hat, which Jim concluded had been his mother's idea.

"You know, Jimmy, I was thinking the yard needed a snowman for the season. What do you think?" Her glittering eyes had not lost their intensity.

"Yeah. Spock, what do you think? When we're done with breakfast, we should build a snowman."

"Indeed." Spock looked uncertain of the term, but was obligingly going along with whatever Jim wanted. _Good_.

"Alright. Spock's going to need like…5 sweaters though or he'll freeze." Jim threw a teasing glance at the Vulcan. Spock returned the gaze with a raised eyebrow.

***************************************************************

Winona watched as the two young men rolled three large balls of snow. She couldn't help but smile at the light in her son's eyes. It had been a long time since she had seen him so happy. The last time she remembered having a good Christmas was the year before she had married Jim's stepfather. Jim and Sam had built snowmen all over the yard, creating their own army.

She watched as Spock stacked the snowballs and Jim added the nose, eyes and mouth. He looked at Spock before scooping up two piles of snow and planting them on the side of the snowman's head. He shaped the new additions into pointy ears and doubled over with laughter as Spock's jaw dropped with shock. He gave Jim a reproving look before allowing his mouth to twitch ever so slightly at the corners.

Birds had landed in the snow, curious of the new yard decoration. Spock stood watching them hop around, intrigued by what seemed to be a lack of fear. The small birds chirped and hopped towards him. Completely fascinated, he bent down closer to the birds. Jim suddenly got a mischievous look in his eyes. She watched as her son gathered a handful of snow, packing it carefully, waiting for the opportune moment.

She laughed heartily as Jim hit Spock in the back with the well-aimed snowball. Spock turned around, shock flooding his face. Jim stood laughing. Spock let his face become the usual Vulcan mask. Jim stopped laughing, afraid he had upset his friend. It had been the opportunity Spock himself had been waiting for. With a burst of energy, he charged Jim, grabbing the young man and throwing him deftly into the snow. She could hear the peals of laughter as Jim wrestled with his first officer, gaining the upper hand after making his way through the deep snow on his stomach. He stood up, jumping at his friend. Spock fell into the snow, a laughing Jim on top of him, holding him down in the cold powder.

Spock looked up at Jim calmly. Jim looked down at him, his eyes crinkling as he continued his laughter. He picked up a handful of snow, clearly intending on whitewashing the man beneath him. Spock threw his knee against Jim's hip, easily flipping him and quickly scrambling to gain the upper hand. He held Jim's hands above his head, pinning the young man from grabbing any more snow. Spock sat on top of Jim, slightly panting at all the rolling around. He looked down into Jim's eyes and his heart stopped. Jim was looking up at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

Slowly, Spock lowered his head down, pressing his forehead against Jim's. He was still breathing hard. He was finding it hard to breathe at all. He could smell Jim's scent, feel his body beneath his. He pulled his forehead away, looking back down at his friend. Jim's eyes were wide. Suddenly, he began his wonderful laugh again, pushing Spock backwards. Spock stumbled and found himself sitting in the snow bank behind him. He couldn't control himself anymore. Spock's own laughter joined Jim's laughter as it rang through the air. Jim looked at Spock, clearly surprised.

Winona smiled as she watched the scene. Although her son was clueless, she could see it. There was something there that hadn't been there before. Her son was in love, whether he realized it or not. A mother's intuition was never wrong.

*****************************************************************

They were settled around the living room now. Spock had needed to take a warm shower to get his body temperature up. Winona had given Jim quite the lecture on how inappropriate it had been to subject Spock to such a harsh snow torture. Somehow, Jim didn't find her lecture convincing. She almost seemed pleased.

"Spock, you must open your present from me first." Winona handed Spock a box, blue wrapping paper glittering in the light. Spock looked questioningly at Jim, who nodded his head in an urging manner. Carefully, Spock pulled the paper from the present. He opened the box and looked down at a marvelous leather cover.

"It's a photo album, full of pictures of you and Jim from your visit here. I've been taking them whenever I get the opportunity." She smiled affectionately at the Vulcan who had looked up at her, eyes wide. Gratitude flooded over him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kirk. I am honored to have such a thing in my possession."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now on to mine." Jim jumped up, grabbing Spock by the hand absent-mindedly and pulling him along behind him. The tingle between their fingers made Spock swallow hard. How could Jim not notice? Jim stopped him in front of the door to the new addition to the farmhouse.

"Close your eyes, Spock." Jim gave him a mischievous look with a wiggling eyebrow to boot.

"Jim?" Spock hesitated, flushing.

"Just trust me. You trust me right? Close those eyes of yours." Spock did as he was commanded this time. Jim once again grabbed for Spock's hand. Spock found it hard to concentrate on walking with the electrical charge passing through his finger, but he managed to keep his eyes closed until they came to a sudden stop.

"Okay, Spock, you can open your eyes." Spock opened his eyes tentatively and caught his breath. He looked around the room, speechless. All four walls were covered in bookshelves, filled with books. He turned around in a circle, looking up, lips slightly parted as he read all of the titles.

"Some of these texts are Vulcan."

"Merry Christmas, Spock. I hope you like it." Jim watched him, satisfied. The books had been ridiculously hard to get a hold of. However, being a Starfleet captain and having connections did have its rewards.

Spock looked back at him, eyes slightly glassy. "Thank you, Jim. This is…"

"Yeah, yeah, Spock. So…what'cha get me?!"

Spock blinked away the moisture and motioned for Jim to follow him back out into the living room. He bent down, grabbing a small box from beneath the tree and turned to hand it to the young man beside him. Jim looked at it, noting the perfect wrapping job.

He took it in his hands and at an agonizing pace took the paper off of the box.

"For Heaven's sake, Jim, just unwrap it." Winona was more intrigued by what was in the box than Jim. She peered over at him from the sofa.

Inside the box, a key lay in a bed of velvet cloth. "A key? To what?" Jim looked at Spock, confusion in his eyes. Then it dawned on him. "A key. A KEY!" Jim took off, key in hand, running through the front door and out into the yard. There, with a gigantic bow on top sat a car exactly like his father's. He stood, staring at it. Spock walked up behind him, hands clasped behind his back, quite proud of himself. Jim twirled around, tears in his eyes.

"Spock, how-?" He looked from the smug Vulcan back to the beautiful, polished vehicle.

"I commandeered the help of a certain engineer who could reconstruct this exact model. I also hear he is good with transwarp beaming formulas as well." Spock rocked back on his heels, his eyes laughing.

"Scotty helped you do this?"

"Affirmative. I sent him the blueprints after our conversation in the coffee shop. I had feared it would not be completed by this date. However, Mr. Scott delivered a week ago."

Suddenly, Jim ran to Spock and threw his arms around him. Spock stiffened, surprised by the sudden assault. Jim buried his head in Spock's shoulder. "Thank you, Spock. It means more than you will ever know."

Spock grabbed Jim's arms, unlatching him. "I believe I know, Jim." He looked at the one person who had stolen his heart completely. The library had been more than he could have ever hoped for. Jim had been selfless in the effort, making Spock's love for him grow.

They stood, looking into each other's eyes. The silence between them was not awkward, but charged. Winona quickly put her plan in action.

"Come on back in boys. I have another surprise for you" She walked to the kitchen and opened the oven door.

Jim's nose twitched slightly. His eyes grew wide. "Spock, do you know what that smell is?"

"What, Jim?"

Jim burst into a run, barely ripping the door open in his hurry.

"PIE!!!!"

Spock followed him, eyes laughing. Somehow, he knew Jim was going to miss having Winona's pies at his disposal and she was going to miss the company required for such wonderful pies to be put into production.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: This chapter took a while because:

I apparently got the stomach flu…oh joy

After writing Presents, I got really homesick…

I burned my thumb and a finger at work…makes writing and typing harder. It was karma though…so I can't really complain

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. I will probably be on hiatus this week due to my work schedule, but I'll do my best to get this thing finished.

Thank you to all that have reviewed here and on Deviantart. Lots of love!!

________________________________________________________

Ch 10 Beaches and Thoughts

Spock woke up the next morning, the events of the previous day still filling his mind. It was illogical, but he had actually had what humans called "fun". Jim had shown him that he wasn't the egotistical, arrogant man that he tried to portray himself as. The library was a wonderful reminder of Spock's mother and something he would cherish forever.

Playing in the snow had been an interesting experience. Although the cold had proven almost unbearable for him, rolling around in the snow with Jim was priceless. He had been so close. The thought of kissing Jim had crossed his mind, but he had thought it wise to refrain from doing so. If Jim was not receptive, their entire relationship would be compromised, something that Spock could not accept.

"Spock!" Jim's voice traveled up the stairs.

Spock got up from the bed, quickly making sure he was decent. He walked down the staircase to find Jim waiting at the foot of the stairs. He was stunning in his dark pants and crisp, white sweater that clung to his form. Spock stopped, taking the sight in. Jim's warm smile made Spock's heart do flips.

"Good morning, Spock. I know yesterday was Christmas, but I have another present for you."

Spock fell into step behind Jim. They stopped at the door to the new library.

"Here's the thing. Mom doesn't really know about this and I'd kind of like to keep it that way for now. So keep it secret, okay?"

Spock nodded slightly, curious as to what the secret gift could be.

Jim pushed open the door and led Spock past the large bookshelves. At the last bookshelf on the wall, he turned, smiling mischievously. He pushed on the bookshelf. It easily swung inward revealing a furnished bedroom. The Kirk's cat lay on the foot of the bed contentedly. The room was done in neutral tones, reminding Spock of Vulcan decoration.

"Welcome to your room, Spock. Now you have no reason not to spend your visits here." Jim put an arm around his friend's shoulders. " I hope it's alright. I tried to make it as 'Vulcan-y' as I could." Spock walked around the room, Jim's arm still around his shoulders. "I made the temperature control different in here. I figure the library has a fireplace, so no biggy in there, but in here you'll have to use the temperature controls, especially if we come back during winter at some point."

Spock stood, words lost to the feeling inside of his stomach. "You did this…for me?"

"Yeah. I figure Mom loves you so much, you might as well have your own room here. Like I said though, she doesn't know yet."

Jim shifted slightly, removing his arm. He blushed fiercely and looked at Spock, flashing him a smile. "So? You like it?"

Spock walked around the room, admiring the amount of work Jim had put into it. A small photo frame on the bedside table caught his eye. His eyes grew wide and he hurried to pick it up. In the photo sat his mother, young, smiling, with a small toddler sitting on her lap. He looked up at Jim. "How did you get this?"

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well, let's just say it's nice to have connections." Spock's gaze grew more intense. "I'm not telling you, so stop glaring at me."

With a little huff, Spock returned his eyes to the picture. It had been the only picture taken of his mother as he had known her. They had been on Earth for a council meeting and she had insisted on it. Sarek was absent. He always was, Spock thought. His father was a busy man.

"Thank you, Jim." Carefully, he returned the frame to the table.

"C'mon. Mom will be up soon. We'd better help her take down the tree and get our stuff together to return to Starfleet. I hate that we have to leave, but duty calls…gotta make sure everything is ready for re-launch in a few months."

Spock followed Jim out of the room, taking one look back at the picture. He would make sure to take it with him. _A piece of home._ He thought of the word and its meaning. This was home now and for some reason, he was content with that idea.

*******************************************************************

Spock grabbed another delicate decoration off of the tree and handed it to Jim.

"Thank you boys. I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't imagine doing this by myself."

"Sure, Mom, no problem." Another decoration found it's way into Jim's waiting hand. He looked up at Spock, standing on a chair, using his deft fingers to pluck the decorations from the branches. As Spock handed him another decoration, he put his hand over the Vulcan's. The electric current was there. He knew he had felt it. Spock looked down at him, almost falling off the chair as he struggled to pull his hand away. Jim knew he shouldn't touch Spock's hands, but he couldn't help it. They were so slender, perfectly shaped.

Spock glared at him and now dangled the decorations in Jim's direction. Jim smiled. It had felt good to push Spock's buttons. He didn't know why and he certainly hoped he hadn't hurt the relationship they had built thus far, but he HAD to do it. It was like it was a natural thing.

Spock flushed and dangled another direction down. He knew Jim had done it on purpose. He could pick that much up with the touch. Could see Jim's mind for a split second. He went back to concentrating on the job at hand, absent-mindedly sweeping a hand through the hair that was falling in his view. The movement caused Jim to smile widely and Spock continued to glare.

**********************************************************************

Starfleet Academy was calm when they arrived. It had been a heart-touching departure from the Iowa farmhouse. His mother had cried, hugging both of them quite a few times before they made their way back to the transport. The bus ride had been long and Jim found himself asleep on Spock's shoulder while Spock sat cross-legged, reading a book. Spock had not wakened him until they reached the Academy.

Bones, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov stood waiting for them. They had all grown close while being on leave, enjoying their time together almost as much as Jim had enjoyed Spock's company.

"JIM!" Bones grabbed Jim, pulling him into a rough bear hug. Chekov beamed up at his captain.

"You guys look like you've faired well. How was the ex, Bones?"

Bones gave him a reproaching look. "I took care of what she wanted…she now owns the moon too." McCoy's eyes flitted over Spock. "How was pointy ears?"

"Let's just say he had more fun than he'll ever admit to."

"We were all thinking of heading to the beach. Great thing about California, Jim. Water's still a little cooler than I'd like, but it's gorgeous."

Jim looked back at Spock who was now chatting with Scotty about some of the repairs of the Enterprise. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure everyone would love to go out there." He wasn't convinced Spock would like a beach, especially with cold water, but he figured Spock would go, whether the Vulcan really wanted to or not.

"Great, see you guys in a little bit." With that, Bones set off across the lot, turning back around to eye his captain and first officer as the others fell into step next to him. Jim and Spock stood watching them leave. Bones couldn't put his finger on it, but something between the two men was definitely different.

********************************************************************

Jim splashed around in the water. It was cool, but still pleasant. Across the beach he could make out the shapes of his bridge crew. The only member missing was Uhura, who had found herself invited by some of the girls to go to a party. As far as Jim was concerned, that's where she should be.

Spock sat on the shore with a book in his lap. He'd been adamant about not getting in the water. When questioned, he merely said Vulcans did not exactly enjoy water. They had left him to his reading, running off to enjoy the beach while they could.

Bones splashed Jim, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Hey, Jim. We need to get him in the water."

"I don't know, Bones. He seems to really not like it…except for when he showers, I've never known Spock to touch water. I bet it's 'illogical'." Jim gazed over at the young man on the shore. He was completely focused on his book.

"We could take him by surprise." Bones eyes lit up, egging Jim on.

"Well…okay." Jim pushed himself through the water to the shoreline. He walked over to Spock, looking down at him, blocking the evening sunlight, casting a shadow over the book. Spock looked up at him expectantly. Quickly, before Spock could react, Jim grabbed both of Spock's wrists in his hands and swiftly drug him to the waters edge, throwing him into the water. Spock sat up in the water, clearly shocked.

Bones' laughter rang through the air. Jim stood next to Spock in the water, a grin splitting his face. "Sorry, Spock. It had to be done."

Shivering, Spock looked at Jim, his eyes betraying his irritation. Jim's smile faded away under the glare. Quickly, Spock's hand shot out, grabbing Jim and dunking him under the water. Bones laughed even harder as Jim surfaced, spitting and sputtering. Spock's eyes glittered triumphantly. Jim couldn't help but laugh. Spock was being a good sport about it for not liking water.

Bones watched as the two splashed each other. "Doesn't like water, my ass…" he muttered as he got out of the water. _Or maybe_, he thought, _something was worth getting wet…or someone. _Bones stopped. Wide-eyed, he turned to look at his friends again.

"Wha's wrong?" Scotty stood beside him, vigorously drying himself off.

"Nothing…nothing." Bones continued to watch Jim and Spock as they walked out of the water. They began their walk back to Starfleet's barracks in the evening sun. Bones and Scotty fell in step about 30 feet behind Spock and Jim. Sulu and Chekov brought up the rear, Chekov enthusiastically screaming every time he found a seashell.

Scotty made idle conversation as they walked. McCoy didn't mind his company. He'd actually found Scotty highly intelligent and a great drinking companion to top it off. In front of them, he could see his best friend walking closely next to the Vulcan. He watched as Jim whispered in Spock's ear, grinning, then giving the Vulcan's arm a gentle shove. Spock stayed poised, arms behind his back as he strode across the sand. The look he threw Jim, however, was nothing like the Spock he had remembered. Bones shook his head.

"Great…"

***********************************************************************

"You don't see it, do you, Jim?"

"See what?" Jim continued his alcoholic indulgence and stared at Bones.

"Dammit, Jim!" Bones' hands flew up in exasperation. "You didn't listen to a word I said."

They sat in the kitchen of the barracks at Starfleet. There were four beds to the apartment-like setup as well as a kitchen and bathroom filled with the necessities.

"I was listening. Besides, even if I wasn't, you'll forgive me."

Bones stared at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, because I'm your friend and you can't resist my charm." Jim smiled at his friend. Dazzling blue eyes danced.

"Whatever…Dammit, Jim, listen this time."

Jim's smiled dimmed. "Alright, Bones. What is it?"

"I said, 'Spock is acting strange. He's almost…human in the way he's been reacting to what you say and do." Bones wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What's that smell?"

"Spock's cooking us something they ate on Vulcan. I asked him to while we were down at the beach. He's a pretty good cook. While we were home, he made me breakfast a couple of times."

Bones had a shocked look on his face. "Okay…please tell me it wasn't breakfast in bed."

Jim glared at him under knitted eyebrows. "Why?"

"Jim, Spock likes you, and I'm not talking friends. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Have you seen what you can get away with? If I had been the one to throw him in the water, he would have at least broken my nose and you know it."

Jim put down his empty cup. He allowed his eyes to trace the patterns in the wood table before meeting Bones' eyes. "Yeah, I know. Look, I've been…conflicted. I don't know why, but I feel about the same affection for him…it's just…what if he doesn't feel that way and I do something stupid and then our crew just crumbles? Starfleet is already watching us like a hawk."

Bones gagged and looked at his friend in utter disgust. "YOU FEEL THE SAME-" Bones shook his head. "I think I should skip dinner."

Jim gave him a reproachful look. "You know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Look, you are my best friend. I need you to at least be there for me."

McCoy let out a sigh. "Fine. I'd rather see you happy with HIM than alone. I don't know what you see in him, but I can see he sees something in you." He continued making faces, more to irritate Jim than out of any actual disgust.

"So you think I should go for it?"

Eyes twitched. Bones looked sick as he sat shaking his head. "Yeah. Just don't tell me about any of your little exploits. Hearing about you with girls is bad enough."

Jim slapped Bones' shoulder as he strode into the kitchen where Spock was cooking. The Vulcan looked almost serene, hands moving deftly back and forth to the different utensils, adding ingredients and spices here and there. Jim knew the spices were for his taste more than Spock's, and grinned at the idea. As Spock held a spoon so it would not drip on the floor, Jim saw his queue.

He clasped both of his hands over the one holding the spoon. Spock let out an audible gasp. He blushed furiously, looking into Jim's with chocolate eyes.

"Jim? What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Oh come on, Spock. They can't see us from this angle."

"It is still highly inappropriate, Jim, considering-"

With all the force he could muster, Jim began thinking of every hidden smile Spock had thrown his way, the lust he felt for the Vulcan, the way he wanted him. He smiled as Spock's eyes widened. _Message received. Good_.

Spock looked down from the crisp blue gaze. He blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of all of the thoughts he had received from Jim. With his hands still clasped around Spock's, Jim shoved the spoon in his mouth, seductively licking at it. He allowed Spock to pull away from his grip.

"Num."

He walked out of the kitchen. Spock stood, hands at his side, hand still clutching the spoon. He kept his eyes on Jim as he watched the young man walk back out to sit with Bones and Scotty at the table.

Bones glared over his fourth glass. "You know we could see that."

Jim beamed. "Yeah, I know." Scotty looked between the two of them, wide-eyed.

"And you also know Vulcans are telepathic through their hands?"

"Oh, I know that too." Jim stood, grabbing a new beer from the table. He slapped Bones on the back and wiggled his eyebrows. "You wanna know what I was thinking?"

Bones downed his alcohol, looking at Scotty incredulously. "See what I have to deal with here?"

Jim walked out of the barracks, heart racing. Now all he had to do was wait. _And that is the worst part._


	11. Chapter 11

Not: Sorry for the hiatus! I have been working my tail off and have had no time to really write (seriously, I'm getting up at 5 am and working till 9 pm). However, I now find myself with time and so will hopefully be churning out chapters a heck of a lot faster. Also, a dear friend of mine is drawing me some very inspirational art to help me.

Thank you to all of the people who read my story and thank you for all the amazing reviews and comments. It keeps the author alive (that and popsicles apparently).

To T'Pinto: 23 mosquito bites in all on me…and you get 1…what the hell?

Also, this chapter was going to be HUGE! But…I broke it into two chapters so that 1) I wouldn't be typing all fracking day, and 2) you could enjoy another chapter in a day or so.

_____________________________________________________________________

Ch 11 Something There

Jim walked slowly in the cool air of the night. As he made another lap around the grounds of Starfleet, beer still in hand, he wondered what would happen now. What if he had made a mistake? He cursed himself for being the impulsive person that he was.

"Way to go. Now he probably hates me. Guess he hated me before so not much has changed, right?" But it had changed. The way Spock looked at him had changed. There was tenderness there. There was something to the way Spock made him feel. The rush, heart pounding, the butterflies in his stomach, the way his palms would sweat and he would become self-conscious. He felt giddy.

He felt like an idiot.

Hell, he'd even built the guy a library that definitely did not fit with his mother's quaint farmhouse.

He heaved a large sigh as he walked along the path. It had been a stupid idea to transfer his thoughts to Spock. He could still see himself gently kissing the Vulcan's luscious lips, feel the press of their bodies. The image of Spock beneath him made him shudder with excitement. Mentally, Jim replayed how it would be over and over in his head.

Why did he find Spock attractive? He had asked himself the question hundreds of times. Had it been the mind meld with the older Spock, somehow transferring what had happened with the other Jim and driving him to be more like his counterpart? Jim didn't think so. The tension between them had always been there, regardless of what form it had taken. Spock had been arrogant, had called him out for cheating on the Kobiashi Maru test. He was stubborn, unemotional, but undeniably intelligent.

Jim stopped in his tracks. That was it. Spock had what he didn't. True, Jim could be arrogant and was intelligent, but Spock had knowledge in areas Jim couldn't conceive of. Spock was like his other half, everything that he himself wanted to be. Everything he needed had been right in front of his eyes. It worked both ways. Jim knew things Spock didn't.

About being human…

Jim smiled, drinking from his bottle. So that was it. He knew that deep down, Spock was a hell of a lot more human than he let on and he wanted the Spock he could see underneath the Vulcan exterior. He wanted to bring out the human in Spock.

"Jim."

Jim turned around quickly, heart pounding. Spock walked through the grass to where Jim was standing. They merely stared at each other, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, Jim decided to break the intimidating silence.

"Spock. I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I knew that you were a touch telepath and I shouldn't have done such a perverse thing." Spock looked down at the ground before taking a step closer to Jim.

"There is no need to apologize, Jim." Large, warm eyes looked into the captain's intense blue gaze. Spock closed the distance between them and hesitatingly lifted his hand to Jim's face.

"Ooo… are you going to do the thing?" Jim wiggled his fingers in front of Spock's face. Spock looked at the fingers, slightly concerned. Quickly, the look was replaced by one of comprehension.

"You mean a mind meld."

"Yeah."

"No, I was merely going to do this."

Spock snaked his hand to the back of Jim's head, lacing his fingers in Jim hair, and pulling him closer.

Warm, soft lips pressed against Jim's lips. A rush of lust ran through him. He wrapped his arms around Spock, pulling the man closer as they continued kissing passionately. Jim roughly shoved Spock into the outer wall of the nearest building, allowing his lips to travel the Vulcan's jaw line down to Spock's neck. Spock shuddered and gasped under his captain's touch. Jim allowed his hands to roam the lean body of his first officer, feeling Spock tense as his hands traveled ever lower.

Spock pushed Jim away, gasping for air, every part of him trembling. Jim stood, every ounce of his being electrified by the physical encounter.

"Spock…"

"We should rejoin Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott."

Jim hesitated, watching Spock tremble. He became consciously aware of the tightness of his pants.

"Damnit, Spock. I want you. I don't want to go back there yet, especially like this." He gestured to the bulge with both hands.

Spock had regained some of his usual regal manner.

"Jim, I must state that the feeling is mutual. However, we must discuss the nature of this relationship before anything else takes place."

"What do you mean?"

"Vulcans are almost exclusively monogamous."

Jim stood, mouth slightly ajar. _Vulcans were monogamous_? "So you and Uhura never…?"

"No, we did not." _Huh_.

Jim growled, the bulge in his pants driving him mad. "Look, Spock, I want you. You want me. Not much to talk about." Regardless of the monogamy thing, Jim wasn't going to just walk away from a feeling like the one he'd just experienced.

"I do not know what your intention is, Jim. Perhaps you only mean to engage in sexual intercourse."

"Jesus, Spock, if I was just looking to get laid, do you really think I would be pursuing you?" Spock merely looked at him under dark brows. Jim sighed. "No, Spock. That isn't my intention. I am attracted to you in every way. It's almost mesmerizing when you're around me. You make me nervous, even self-conscious. You know me better than anyone on that ship. You listen to me, even pick up subtle hints or clues no one else even notices. I even like that you challenge me and question my decisions. It was you who pushed me to do what Starfleet wanted so I could retain my captaincy."

He stopped, looking at Spock's unchanging expression. "It was you, Spock, who had a replica of my father's car made for me. That car was the only thing I had left of my father. I thought it was gone forever." He moved over to Spock, grabbing the Vulcan's hand. Electricity passed between them as Jim traced his fingers over Spock's. "I'm addicted to you, Spock."

Spock's eyes met Jim's, shining with amusement. "Addicted?"

"Yup, and I want every part of you to myself." Jim flashed a genuine smile at Spock. "What do you think?"

"I think we should be discrete about our relationship considering Starfleet's regulations concerning such matters."

Jim let Spock's hand go, looking at him warmly. "Fair enough. We probably should considering Starfleet isn't huge on the whole fraternization thing. What I'm asking, Spock, is if you'll be mine." _Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be_.

Spock stood shocked. Had Jim really just asked that? "You have a notorious reputation as a womanizer, Jim." It was Jim's turn to look shocked and slightly hurt. "I'm sorry. I should not have said that."

"I have a reputation as something I'm not. Yes, I flirt…but I don't sleep with all of them, Spock. That's all fictitious. I'm not like that, really I'm not."

Spock mulled over the feelings he was facing. Jim could drive him nuts, but he always found himself coming back for more. Jim's was the face he eagerly awaited every morning on the bridge. It was Jim that made him feel like he belonged, like he was human. Jim stood looking at him, expectant. "Jim…" Spock scrutinized him with questioning eyes.

"Hey, Spock, I'm just letting you know how I feel."

"Truly?"

Jim nodded. "Truly." Spock's heart fluttered faster. He looked at the young man before him. If he did say yes, he was fully aware he might end up getting very hurt in the end. If he said no, he would be denying what he already knew. _T'hy'la_.

"Then…yes. That would be acceptable."

Jim's smile could have lit up the world. _Sunshine_. Spock sighed a relieved sigh. He could only hope he'd made the right decision. Something in Jim's eyes told him that he had.

*********************************************************************

Bones stared at the two men as they returned to the suite. Jim beamed with a radiance Bones had never seen. Spock stood, face perfectly Vulcan except for the blush on his cheeks. He watched as fingers touched lightly for a brief, secret second before Spock proceeded to his bed. Jim stood next to Bones in the kitchen. Bones scrutinized his friend, keeping his voice low so Vulcan ears could not hear.

"So?"

Jim continued to smile. "So what?"

"Come on, Jim. Out with it. You could like up the entire city with that smile."

"He said yes, Bones."

Bones looked at his friend, slightly stunned. "Well, that was quick." He looked Jim up and down. Perhaps his friend was sick. _I could fix that, at least. _The fact that that his friend had just asked Spock out, not so much… "So, uh, you're…you're dating now?"

Jim threw a longing glance in Spock's direction. "Yeah."

"Great. Now is about the perfect time to invest in a pair of earplugs." Bones mumbled as he made his way out of the kitchen toward the beds.

"You'll be using them a lot, Bones."

"Bones flipped around. Jim smiled evilly. "WHAT?!"

Jim leaned toward Bones to make his whisper unheard by Spock's supersonic hearing.

"I'm a screamer."

"DAMNIT, JIM! Now I'm going to have to perforate my eardrums. You make me sick, you know that?"

"Oh, Bones, this is only the beginning. Wait until I start asking questions about Vulcan anatomy."

Bones stood in place, horrified. He sputtered, but couldn't manage to any words out. With a smug look, Jim walked away in search of his designated bed. He was going to have way too much fun with this.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this thing done…it's been a rough week for me. I just got out of a 2 year relationship with someone who just about broke my lil heart…so yeah, love is tougher to write about when you don't have it in your life. Even harder to write slash when you aren't…well, you know.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. More will be coming soon.

Ch 12 Doubts

When Jim woke up, he found himself alone in the suite. The note Spock had left stated that he had gone to take care of Starfleet business. Bones had left to get medical equipment while Scotty supervised the work taking place on the Enterprise.

He stood in the shower, letting the hot water run down his back as he thought of the previous night's events. Had he really just given up his illustrious womanizer image for a guy? He slid down the wall, sitting in the stream of water. His head fell into his hands. Questioning what he had done was not good for him, he knew. He couldn't break Spock's heart now. He would hate himself. With a large sigh, he pushed himself from the shower floor and turned off the water. While he was drying himself, he heard Bones return, cursing at the medical supplies.

"'We're sorry, we're out of the vaccination for Andorian shingles.' How the hell do you run out?!"

Jim walked out of the bathroom, towel tightly wrapped around his waist. "Hey, Bones."

"Hey, Jim." Bones riffled through the bags of supplies he had bought.

Jim sat on the bed, thoughts conflicting in his head. Bones studied his friend as he put away the vaccinations for the upcoming five-year mission. "Okay, what's wrong? You're moping."

"I'm not moping."

"Yes you are. What's wrong?" Bones sat next to his towel-clad friend.

Jim exhaled a heavy sigh. "Bones, I'm not gay…but if I'm not gay, how do I like Spock…it doesn't make sense, Bones, and I don't want to hurt him." Jim's head hung, his hand still keeping a tight clasp on the towel. "Explain it to me, Bones."

Bones looked at his friend. This was tearing Jim up. To be feeling like he was…Bones thought of his explanation.

"Jim, love doesn't choose its victims by gender. Think about it, from an anthropological viewpoint, gender just means the confines a culture set upon the sexes."

Jim stared at Bones, his mouth slightly agape.

"I'm a doctor, not an anthropologist. Forget what I just said."

"No, Bones, that's a great explanation." Jim turned it over in his mind. That explanation made him feel better. He didn't necessarily like guys, he just liked Spock. Yeah, that made sense.

"Good, then do you mind getting dressed so it's not so awkward when Spock returns?"

Jim looked at him stupidly.

"I don't want to be here if he's going to come in here, see you…well…naked, and decide to take your right then and there." Bones stood up, quickly grabbing the now packed supplies and setting them on his bed. "I'm getting out of here before he gets back. I'd probably kill myself if I had to see you two and your mushy stuff."

Jim stared at his friend's back. He knew Bones was just trying to make him smile. "Thanks, Bones."

"Oh trust me, I have no problem leaving you two to it. I just don't want to see it…or hear it, by the way."

"Hey, Bones? When you went shopping, did you get earplugs?" Jim's grin was malicious.

Bones glared at him, slammed down the remaining materials and walked out the door. The last thing Jim heard was something about suturing Jim's mouth shut. With a smile, Jim jumped into clothes for the day.

As he was pulling on his shirt, he heard the door open once again. He turned and found himself face to face with Spock. With a pang of disappointment, Jim noticed Spock's hair, once again the crisp, clean Vulcan style. _Oh well, I like him, not just his hair._

"Hey, Spock. What'cha up to?"

Spock walked gracefully over to Jim, familiar pad in hand. They stood in awkward silence while Spock let his eyes roam over Jim. Jim shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "I have been collecting the necessary paperwork for our return to the Enterprise." Under the Vulcan's stare, Jim couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"Spock? Stop staring at me…"

"I cannot help myself, captain." An eyebrow shot up, smiling eyes locking on to blue counterparts. "I am merely admiring your stature." Spock took a step forward, closing the gap between them. Jim swallowed hard, not knowing how to respond. He did like Spock. They were technically dating now…so why was he hesitating. Spock looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry, Spock, I'm just…I'm not used to this. I've never…" Comprehension found its way into Spock's eyes. He took a step back, standing rigid, face unreadable.

Jim felt a twinge of guilt. _Damnit_. He took a step forward, once again closing the gap. He grabbed the front of Spock's shirt, pulling him into a fierce kiss. The pad dropped to the ground as Spock moved his hands to cover Jim's, desperately trying to free himself. _Only…he can't really be trying to free himself, or he would have_. Jim pulled Spock closer, pressing their bodies together and slowly backing up. When he could feel the bed behind him, he fell backwards, dragging Spock down on top of him. Spock caught himself with his hands on either side of Jim's shoulders, straddling the young man.

Jim could feel the slightest pressure as Spock ground his hips gently into his lover. He let out a groan as he reciprocated the gesture. Spock growled low against Jim's lips. Breaking the kiss, Spock sat back, using deft hands to undo Jim's pants. Jim pulled the Vulcan back down into another kiss. _God, it feels wrong and right at the same time._

Spock trailed kisses down Jim's jaw, nibbling on his earlobe. Jim shuddered beneath him, gasping. Quickly, he pushed his already undone pants down, exposing the large bulge beneath his underwear. Spock's hand immediately shot into the underwear, massaging Jim's dick with those delicate hands. Jim sputtered as Spock's lips and tongue continued their journey. Spock's fingers continued their massage for a brief minute before traveling to Jim's ass. Carefully, he played with Jim's opening. Jim let out an involuntary moan. _Oh, it feels so good…Oh it feels so…_Jim sat up, wide eyed, pulling away from Spock. "WOAH WOAH WOAH."

Spock looked at him, all Vulcan control gone. He let out a small whimper and scrunched up his face. He questioningly reached out to touch Jim's hand that was resting on the bed. Jim pulled away. Spock stood, taking a step back, eyes still on the man he had said yes to dating.

"Spock…"

"Jim, I believe I have been hasty and somewhat self-serving in this endeavor." Spock stood rigid, trying desperately to calm the throbbing in his groin. Jim sat against the headboard, still unsure of why he had reacted so drastically. It had felt good, after all. "Perhaps we should forego the sexual intercourse until a later…?" Spock trailed off, looking hurt.

"Spock, no, it's not…it's just…" Jim thought about what was troubling him and decided it was better just to blurt it out. "Spock, I've never done this!" He bit his lip, hoping that the reason he had just given was the valid one. What if he just wanted Spock so that no one else could have him? It wasn't really logical, but what if it was true? He was Spock's friend now, best friend, and he didn't want anyone getting in the way of that.

Spock lifted an eyebrow, still in pain from his swelling groin. "Neither have I, Jim. You are the first male I have found myself engaged in sexual contact with." Spock moved over to the bed again, sitting next to Jim and taking his hand. He intertwined their fingers. "Jim, I have no intention of causing you any harm. I promise I would never…" Jim grabbed Spock with his free hand, pulling him closer. He rested his forehead against the Vulcan's.

"I know, Spock. I'm sorry…I'm just…freaked out I guess." He nuzzled Spock's neck, hands still entwined. He reached up with his mouth, trailing his tongue along Spock's ear. A sharp gasp escaped from the Vulcan.

"Jim, I am afraid if you do not cease your current exploration, I may continue to pursue our earlier activities." Jim sighed against Spock's ear. He couldn't handle that just yet.

Jim let go of Spock's hand. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed and stood. "Hey, Spock, let's go for a walk. It's nice outside and we're just wasting the day."

Spock obligingly stood, straightening his uniform. He came to stand in front of Jim, eyes full of want and compassion. Spock leaned in ever so slightly and kissed Jim softly. "The sun of your world could never exceed the beauty of your smile."

Jim looked at the Vulcan. He may not be ready for a completely physical relationship with Spock, but he now knew one thing for sure. He did want Spock and he may just want him by his side forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry about the delay! Here it is in all its glory. It's really long, but totally worth every sentence. Thank you to all of you for the support. It is truly the reason I get up in the morning at this point :)

Oh and my ex was Bruce Pierson…so Bryce Pearson just HAD to come up in my story :D

Ch 13 Words and Acts

Spock walked through the grass with Jim at his side. They had decided to walk Starfleet's quad and, as Jim had put it, "not waste a beautiful day." His eyes lingered to the greenness of the trees, the gentle breeze sweeping through the leaves as Jim continued talking to him about the latest paperwork from Starfleet. Everything had gone wrong in the room. He knew he had pushed it, which was fascinating. He was not usually an instigator, but here he was, rushing the sexual part of his relationship. Spock couldn't ever remember even trying to sexually touch Nyota. But this was Jim…this was supposed to be his T'hy'la. He knew that much from touching Jim, from linking to his mind, how easy it was for the electricity to pass between them, how similar their thoughts were. He focused once again on his conversation with Jim.

"So I guess all that's really left to do to the Enterprise is refuel the dilithium chambers. Scotty says everything else is repaired and ready to go."

Spock nodded slightly, looking down at the flowers in the flowerbed. He stopped, gazing at a curiously shaped flower. "Jim, by what name do you refer to this flower?"

Jim looked closely at it. "Oh, that's a snap dragon."

"A snap…dragon…"

"Yeah."

"What a curious name."

"Well, actually it's quite 'logical'." The imitation made its origin smile. Jim bent down carefully plucked one of the delicate flowers at its base. He held it up to Spock. "See." He pushed on the flower with his thumb and index finger. Spock's eyes widened as the flower opened and closed, resembling the mouth of a small dragon-like creature. Jim smiled as Spock reached for the flower, intrigue filling his eyes.

"Fascinating."

"Yes, fascinating." Hands touched. Spock felt love and adoration flood over him. He allowed himself a careful smile. Both hearts beat faster in unison. Spock pulled Jim closer, hands still on the flower. He brushed Jim's cheek with his thumb, then placed a finger under Jim's chin, bringing his head up slightly. Jim looked at him with affectionate eyes.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"Kiss me." It came out as barely a whisper, but Spock's ears caught it. Spock was slightly taken aback. They were in public, at Starfleet nonetheless. He wondered if Jim was aware of what he was asking. He looked at Jim with curious eyes. The gentle shove at his mind from the connection told him that Jim was very serious. Spock leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Jim's. He could only hope that there would be no repercussions.

"QUEERS!"

Jim's eyes shot open. Spock pulled quickly away, allowing the flower to fall down to the paved walkway. They turned to face the person who was spouting such hate.

Bryce Pearson stood, arms crossed, surrounded by a group of overly sized friends. By the smug look on his face, the homophobic backlash had come from him.

"You heard what I said. Check it out, guys. The captain of the Enterprise is a faggot!" Laughter sprung from the group of brainless bullies. "Well, well, and if it isn't his first officer, Mr. Spock. My boys, we have a very interesting situation."

Spock stood regal as ever, evaluating the situation. Truly, the comment had enraged him, but he could tell that they were outnumbered. He found the language offensive, ignorant. He looked at Jim, who was now red in the face. _Oh…that's not good._

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Jim exploded. Spock jumped and looked quickly back to Bryce.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Spock there. After all, he flunked me when he taught my virology course. Must have been because I didn't suck his dick." Once again laughter came from the group. The tips of Spock's ears were a deep green. Jim looked as if he was going to explode.

"SHOVE IT, FUCK FACE!" Jim shook with rage. How dare someone say such things? "You're awfully close-minded for the 23rd century!"

"Oh, well, see. I was raised with morals, values, good Christian values. Your kind makes me sick." Bryce took a threatening step forward. Jim went to reciprocate the gesture, only to find Spock's hand on his chest, holding him back.

"Jim it's not worth it. Bryce Pearson, I failed you for your lack of integrity on term papers. Nothing more. Please allow us to pass without incidence."

Although Spock had a point, Jim knew that the only way this guy was going to leave them alone is if he made them. He was open to the idea of pummeling someone with such a closed-mind. He pushed Spock's arm out of the way. "You think you're tough, buddy, let's see it. Just remember, you are messing with an officer of higher rank."

Bryce walked up to Jim, flexing his arms. "Oh it would be a pleasure…oh and rank means nothing, especially now that Starfleet's going to find out about you two. You won't have jobs for long."

With that, Jim swung, striking Bryce squarely in the face. The other man was stunned, but was not about to walk away.

"Okay, Captain." Bryce clenched his fists and ran full force into Jim. Jim felt the air rush out of his lungs. Bryce was on top of him, hitting him in any open area he could. Jim looked over to Spock, who was rushing over, eyes betraying the fear he was feeling. Suddenly, a sharp noise filled the air. Jim watched helplessly as Spock hit the ground, holding his head in his hands. The constant barrage of punches could not stop him from seeing what they were doing.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!!" Jim knew the pitch transmitter was hurting Spock's ears, much like a dog whistle. It was rendering him incapable of movement. "DAMNIT, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!!" Bryce laughed, landing another punch on Jim's ribs. There was no help anymore, not for him. He had to get Bryce off of him and get to Spock. A brief glance showed him the green flowing between Spock's fingers. _God, no_. Now that Spock was down, some of Bryce's friends had begun to get brave. They took turns kicking, punching, taunting.

"ENOUGH!" Jim threw a well-aimed palm into Bryce's nose. Bryce fell back, the spurt of blood a tell tale sign of a broken nose. Jim quickly found his feet. Even though he could tell he had suffered broken ribs, he moved as quickly as possible to where Spock was. As soon as they saw Jim running, Bryce's gang ran.

"Spock…Spock!!!" _Damnit, no…no no no_. He knelt beside the unconscious Vulcan. Bruises and blood covered the face that had just recently smiled at him so tenderly. "God, Spock…I need you. Spock, you have to get up…SPOCK!"

A familiar form came running. Through the tears in his eyes, Jim could make out Bones, running full speed toward them.

"JIM! What happened?" Bones took in the scene. Spock lay on the ground, blood coming from his ears, bruises covering his face. Bones knew there would be more underneath his clothing. He looked at Jim, now cradling Spock's head in his lap. Another damaged victim. Finally his eyes rest on Bryce, who was slowly picking himself off of the ground, the broken nose quite evident. Briskly, he walked over to the young man and none-too-carefully set his nose. Bryce screamed in pain. Bones shoved the young man roughly to the ground. "I don't know what you did, but you'd better be thanking your God that you are still alive right now." He walked back over to Jim.

"Bones, I couldn't-they hit-they had a-" Jim cried through black eyes. Bones gently bent down, uncurling Jim's hands from Spock.

"Okay, Jim. I need to take you both back to the barracks. You both need some extensive medical attention. If you can walk, I'll carry Spock." Jim gently shook his head. "No, whaddya mean no? I've got to get him where I can take a better look at his injuries."

"No. I'll carry him."

"Damnit, Jim. You can barely hold yourself up! Just let me do it okay? You'll be right next to him the whole way there." Bones carefully cradled Spock's head against his shoulder, looping his arms under Spock's legs. For being so tall, Spock was not as heavy as Bones had expected. _Must be a Vulcan thing…_

Jim walked beside them, eyes darting to Spock's face every few seconds. "Bones…what if he's not…okay?"

"He'll be fine as soon as we get him into a bed and get him some medical treatment." Jim just hung his head farther, gasping slightly with every step. "You have broken ribs! What the hell did they do, Jim?" He shifted Spock slightly as they walked through the doorway to their suite.

"They pulled out the homophobic bullshit. Started calling us names like we were in elementary school."

Bones' eyes bored holes into his friend. "And you reacted."

"Yes, I reacted. Spock tried to hold me back, tried to talk me out of it." Jim gently let himself down on the bed. Bones lay Spock down carefully. Jim looked at the Vulcan again and turned away. "He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I would have just listened to him. They had some kind of device…made a noise that was so high pitched-"

"Like a dog whistle…" Bones finished Jim's sentence as he carefully wiped the blood from Spock's face. "They are supposed to be illegal here at Starfleet. They are used on alien species that are…well, not humanoid." Jim looked at his friend. "What? I took the same classes you did…"

"So is he going to be okay?" Jim lifted himself from the bed and sat next to Spock's unconscious body. He ran his fingers over Spock's ear.

"He should be. He may be pretty sensitive for a while as far as hearing goes, but they didn't do any damage that can't be fixed."

Jim lay down on the bed, turning to face both of his friends. He was in so much pain from his ribs that Bones quickly decided that a hypospray was called for. Jim drifted off, still lying next to his Vulcan.

Bones cleaned Spock up as best he could for the time being. He'd need Spock conscious to do much more. A glance at Jim showed that the anesthetic had done its job efficiently. He would leave Jim there. Ribs needed to be wrapped, but they could wait. Bones smiled slightly at the two on the bed. Whether he would admit it to Jim or not, he thought they complimented each other well. He wasn't opposed to them being together. How could he be? He had to be there to support his best friend, regardless of whether he agreed with his decisions or not. _Or taste_. After another glance toward the two sleeping figures, he went out to find Scotty. They had some unfinished business with a certain Bryce Pearson to attend to.

**********************************************************************

Bryce Pearson found himself in a bar with his friends, his nose covered in butterfly bandages. His friends around him recounted the day's events in loud raucous laughter. Bryce kept his head down, drinking from his glass. He hadn't expected Jim to become so enraged, to actually get a good swing in. The broken nose had been a terrible surprise to him. Now he was planning what he could do to get Jim back.

The bar door opened. Scotty and Bones walked in, clearly looking for someone. Bryce tucked his head even farther down. Bones found what he was looking for.

"There he is, Scotty. What do you think we should do?"

"Oh well, Dr. McCoy, I say we give 'im a good time."

Scotty placed a firm hand on Bryce's shoulder. Bryce turned, glaring through bruising eyes.

"E's a wee bit jumpy."

"Yeah, wonder why?" Bones placed a hand on Bryce's other shoulder. "So, you gave me quite a job what with both Spock and Jim bleeding. You know, you broke four of Jim's ribs. I think I should repay the favor."

Bryce stood quickly, turning to face the two. A deadly quiet settled over the bar. "Look, I don't want any trouble okay?"

"Oh I think you are asking for it." Bones swung, landing a clean punch on the already broken nose. Bryce fell backwards where Scotty was already waiting. His fists connected with Bryce's ribs. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. Bones and Scotty stood above him. The bartender stood, communicator open. "I'll put it this way, Bryce, you are no longer part of Starfleet, mark my words."

Bryce spit the mouthful of blood onto the bar floor. Bones and Scotty turned, accomplished looks on their faces, and walked out the door.

"Well, that went well."

"Aye."

***********************************************************************

Jim opened his puffy eyes. Through blurry vision, he took in Spock lying next to him. The previous day's events ran through his mind as the aching in his side began anew. He reached over, running a hand down Spock's back. The Vulcan shifted slightly. He couldn't bear the idea that he may have lost Spock. Remembering his indecision, he cringed. How could he have pulled away from Spock? After having faced watching Spock collapse to the ground, he couldn't stand the idea that he, of all people, had pushed Spock away.

He carefully crawled his way closer to the Vulcan. Spock rolled slightly, eyes shut, hand searching for Jim. Jim grabbed it, sending as much love and comfort as he could through the telepathic link. Spock opened his eyes ever so slightly and looked at Jim. He tried to make what appeared to be a smile.

_You okay?_

Spock nodded slightly, only to cough green blood into his other hand. Jim scrambled to get up and stand by Spock's side. He kept his hand intertwined with Spock's.

You aren't okay…

Another nod came from the Vulcan, feelings of reassurance touching Jim's brain. Jim sat in the chair next to the bed that Bones had been sitting in earlier when tending to both men. The bruising on Spock's face was horrendous. Spock grimaced as Jim traced his finger down Spock's cheek. Large eyes looked up at him as his eyes became misty.

"J..i..m.."

Jim took a shuttering breath. He shook his head slightly. _It's all my fault. You would be like this if I had just walked away like you wanted me to._ He looked back down at the man on the bed.

"Not necessarily true." Spock squeaked. Jim couldn't help but smile. Eyes smiled back at him.

"Yeah well, I should have listened to you…you were right." Spock winced at the sound of Jim's voice. "Oh, sorry…forgot…sensitive and all."

He stood, all intentions of sitting next to Spock on the bed. Spock quickly grabbed his other hand and easily pulled Jim on top of him. Jim was startled, afraid he had hurt Spock on landing. _What are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself!_

_I wanted you to be closer to me._ Dark eyes danced seductively.

"Well, shit. I take it you are okay then?" Spock nodded, smirking ever so slightly. Well, no time like the present to show Spock how much he meant to him. He sat up, taking off his shirt. He bent down, carefully assisting Spock with his own shirt. His hands stopped when he saw the bruises that had been hidden. Spock waved a hand as if to dismiss them. "Spock…"

Spock reached up, taking Jim's face in his hands. He lowered Jim down to him, kissing him tenderly through winces from both parties. Jim carefully lowered himself down, resting himself on Spock's chest. He kissed the Vulcan with tender passion, not wanting to hurt him any further. Jim allowed his lips to travel down Spock's jaw line to his neck. He nipped slightly, getting a gasp in response. "Sorry..." he mumbled against soft skin as he continued his adoration. Jim trailed kisses down Spock's bruised chest, pushing himself lower and lower. He got to Spock's pants and looked up at the Vulcan with searching eyes. Spock was looking back, a puzzled look on his face.

Jim wriggled his way back up to be eye to eye with his lover. "Spock, back there…when I saw you on the ground, I died inside. I thought I was going to lose you. I thought…I thought I'd never get the chance to…what I mean is…" Jim became frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he just say it? "Spock, I…I love you. I love you like I haven't loved anyone and that freaks me out." There, he'd said it.

Spock looked back at him, then quickly lowered his eyes. "Jim, I have been hoping that perhaps…" Jim caught the man's lips with his own again. Spock gave in willingly to the soft, warm lips.

Jim returned to his position between Spock's legs. He slowly unbuttoned Spock's pants, kissing his exposed thigh as he tugged the pants off. Spock reacted favorably to the attention, his hips slightly bucking with every kiss. Jim sat up once again, undoing his own pants. He deftly took them off while also pulling Spock's past his feet. Pants fell to the floor as he once again began his barrage of kisses. He took Spock's underwear in his teeth, looking up to wink at his partner. He pulled them down revealing Spock in all his beauty. "Damn." Jim admired Spock's cock before skillfully taking it in his mouth. The Vulcan writhed beneath the warm mouth. Jim didn't want to hurry this. He planned on showing Spock that he was in it for the long run, that he was really in love with him, not just looking for some fun.

He released his grip on Spock's cock only to take off his own underwear. He stood, admiring the man sprawled out on the bed. Despite the bruising, Spock was gorgeous. Jim's own cock stood at attention. _At ease…_ He crouched down again, nuzzling Spock's testicles with his nose. He could hear giggle-gasps from the Vulcan. _It must tickle._ Jim continued his nuzzling and kissing while taking one finger and gently toying with Spock's backdoor. Spock went rigid for a second, then relaxed to Jim's touch. Jim easily slipped one finger inside, probing while kissing the large cock in front of him. Two fingers easily fit. _Mmmmm…_it was different, but pleasant nonetheless. He took a look around the room. Bones had to have something like lubricant around here.

He found what he was looking for. Every good doctor kept a bottle of Vaseline around. He carefully pulled his fingers from Spock and lathered them in Vaseline. They now slipped in even easier. Spock groaned as Jim used two fingers, testing to find Spock's prostate.

Pulling his fingers out again, he put Vaseline on his own penis. This was the part he had feared. This was what he had been wondering about. Now he had the option of backing out, but truly there was no point. He knew what he wanted now. Carefully, he aligned himself with Spock and gently pushed himself in. Spock jumped slightly "Sorry Spock."

Lustful eyes locked onto his in response. He pushed himself all the way in, then leaned forward, laying his hands on the bed. He kissed Spock as he made the initial thrust. Dear God, it felt amazing. Tight, warm, ridged. He let out a gasp of his own. He had to remember not to rush, to make sure it wasn't just sex. Jim fell into an easy, slow rhythm, kissing Spock all the while. Spock grabbed his own cock, massaging it to Jim's rhythm.

"Spock." Kiss. "I". Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You". Kiss.

Tongues explored mouths while Jim gently pulled the sheet over them, allowing some sense of romanticism. His own hands trailed Spock's body, feeling the lumps and bruises. He had the urge to add more, make it rough, make Spock scream, but the first time had to be special.

The pressure in his cock was relentless. He sped up his rhythm, breaking the kiss to place his hands on Spock's chest as he thrust in and out. Spock's gaze was clouded, letting Jim know that the Vulcan too was close. It was intense; it was too much to take.

Jim felt the release and struggled to breathe. His ribs were complaining, but the steady throbbing of his dick told him that his trouble breathing extended more from pleasure than pain. He continued thrusting as he throbbed and pulsed. Quickly he grabbed Spock in his hand, Spock's own hands now gripping for a hold on the bed. He moved his hand up and down the shaft, twisting his fingers ever so slightly as he reached the head. Spock gasped, releasing all over himself and Jim. He lay back down in the pillows.

Jim carefully pulled himself out of Spock. He lay beside him, gently taking Spock's hand in his own. They lay naked under the sheet, panting. Spock rolled on top of Jim, pressing their foreheads together. Jim couldn't help but smile. "I really do, you know. I really do love you." Spock smiled and murmured the words back to Jim as lips locked again. Spock rolled off of Jim and snuggled up to him, his head on Jim's chest. The Vulcan quickly fell asleep, breathing softly. Jim pet Spock's matted hair, his mind running over everything. He giggled, then leaned slightly to whisper in Spock's ear.

"Spock?"

A small sigh came from the Vulcan. "Yes, Jim."

"I took your virginity."

"Yes, indeed you did."

With that Jim lay back, content with himself and the world. Wait until Bones heard about this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Bones and Scotty found their way back to their suite. Now that the heat of battle had dissipated, Bones had begun to worry about the kind of charges they might face when Starfleet command was briefed on what had taken place at the bar.

Bones opened the door quietly. Both Spock and Jim had been sleeping when he left and he did not wish to disturb them if they were still asleep. He took a glance around the room. Both men were still fast asleep on his bed…only…Dear God, they're naked. Naked, on my bed. They did it on MY bed! Bones spun around, blocking Scotty from entering.

"Trust me, Scotty, you don't want to go in there yet. It's, uh, a mess."

"S' alrigh." Scotty went to walk around Bones' extended arm. Bones frantically jumped in front of him once again. Scotty gave him an incredulous look.

Bones dropped his shoulders. "Fine. Go in there, but remember that I warned you." With that, he stepped out of the engineer's way. Scotty walked into their suite.

Only to walk back out, wide eyed, a look of shock spreading over his face. Bones gave him the I-told-you-so look.

"So they-?"

"Yeah."

"Are they-?"

"Yup."

"Oh." A smile spread across his face. "Alrigh."

Bones folded his arms and took a step back. "Alright? That's it?"

"Yea. 'S kinda cute, don'cha think?"

"No. No I don't…but I think I need another drink…or fifty." With that, they walked back to the bar.

**********************************************************************

Jim woke up groggily and rolled to take Spock in his arms. The Vulcan shifted slightly and moved closer to his partner. Jim snuggled his face into Spock's hair.

"Good morning." A half-awake grumble was the only reply he got from Spock as the Vulcan shifted closer to Jim.

They both sat up as they heard a small knock on the door and then the turning of the doorknob. Jim looked over at Spock before dashing out of bed, grabbing his pants and slipping them on just before Admiral Pike opened the door and wheeled himself in. He looked over at Jim and quickly turned away from him, slightly blushing.

"Admiral Pike!"

"Sorry, Kirk. I, uh, I needed to talk to you about something if you have a minute." Jim quickly tugged his shirt over his head, directing Pike to the kitchen. Pike's eyes roamed over to where Spock still lay in bed. His eyebrows shot up, but he kept this mouth shut and followed the young captain.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jim rustled through the fridge, pulling out a beer to offer it to Pike. Pike graciously declined with a wave of his hand.

"I need to know about an incident with a certain Bryce Pearson." Jim coughed slightly, choking on his beer. He looked at Pike. "The kid's pretty messed up and in the hospital at the moment. You know anything about that?"

Jim thought back. No, the blow to the nose wouldn't have put the kid in the hospital. _How did…?_ Realization hit him. _Bones_. "Nope. I don't know anything about it."

Pike sighed and looked Jim in the eyes. "Kirk, the bartender says he saw McCoy and Scott beating this guy to a bloody pulp on his floor not a few hours ago."

"No, that's not possible. Bones and Scotty were here with us."

"He is correct, Admiral Pike." Spock walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and poised. The bruising was still evident along his jaw line.

"Kirk, Spock, I know you are lying…but…" Pike sighed again and looked at the young men in front of him. "I can't do anything though as long as they have an alibi. You're good friends to protect them, but you know you could face charges too if anyone came out and said they weren't here." Spock and Jim nodded knowingly. "Okay, then, as long as you two know."

Pike wheeled himself toward the door. Spock and Jim exchanged glances behind his back. _That was close_.

Pike turned to look at them again. "Oh, and just so you boys know, Bryce was released of his duty in Starfleet this morning. Something about homophobic tendencies and how it won't be tolerated. Oh…and Kirk, next time, make sure the hickies arent' well…so apparent." He indicated the hicky on Spock's neck with a finger. With a smile, he wheeled himself out, shutting the door behind him.

"That cheeky bastard!" Jim's smile burst through his shock. Spock had to chuckle at Admiral Pike's jab at Jim. However, it appeared that Admiral Pike was not going to be saying anything anytime soon.

*****************************************************************

Jim walked along the path to the shuttle, bag slung across his shoulder. Spock had left early, stating he had some business to attend in the science department. Although he had smiled and let Spock go, he couldn't help but feel a little put off that they could not spend their last day together.

He had just come to the shuttle when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Jimmy!" He spun looking over at the woman he had left back home in Iowa.

"MOM! What're you doing here?" He flew to her, wrapping the small woman in his arms. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at her son.

"Spock sent word that it would be a good idea to store your car here in Starfleet storage. He said something about the next time you two are on shore leave. So I drove down here with it."

Jim stood, mother in arms. He looked over to the car where he saw Spock leaning on it, arms folded. A genuine smile was on his face. Jim smiled back and walked over to Spock.

"I thought that perhaps you would rather have this in close proximity to Starfleet. We will eventually return to Earth. It would only be logical to store it here."

"I think you're right, Spock." Jim allowed his hand to reach out for Spock's. Spock gently took it, entwining their fingers.

"Boys! Don't forget to wash it before you put it in storage." Spock handed Jim the keys with his free hand. Jim looked down at the keys, then back to Spock.

"Let's go wash it!"

***********************************************************************

Jim filled up the bucket with car soap and water. He had put two sponges into the bucket, one for himself, one for Spock. Spock had begun wetting the car down with the hose they had found near the barracks. Jim watched admiringly as the Vulcan sprayed at the car. Spock's eyes shifted towards him mischievously.

"Spock, no." Jim backed away, trying to make sure he put distance between himself and the hose. Spock smiled and the hose was turned in Jim's direction. When Spock realized Jim was just out of range, he quickly picked up the hose and ran after him. Jim ran as fast as he could around the car, grabbing one of the sopping sponges.

"Don't you come any closer or I'll sponge you!" He laughed and threw the sponge as Spock rounded the car with the hose.

Bones and Scotty watched as the two men ran around the car. Scotty was grinning from ear to ear. Bones had to laugh at the way Spock was tactically hunting Jim down with the hose.

"Looks like fun, doesn't it?"

"Aye."

"So, let's join in!" Bones ran over to the bucket, grabbing the other sponge. Spock looked shock for a split second before aiming the hose at Bones. Scotty came out of nowhere, wrapped his arms around Spock from behind and picked him up. Spock's grip on the hose slipped. They all laughed as the hose writhed around on the ground like a snake. All four jumped at it, trying to wrangle the wild, thrashing beast. Bones got a face full of water and sat sputtering as Scotty dared face the hose. Suddenly, the snake sputtered out. Bones, Scotty, and Spock turned to find Jim at the nozzle, smirking slightly.

"All you had to do was turn it off." All three men on the ground began to laugh. Spock's laugh seemed out of place and the other two found themselves staring. Spock stopped laughing and looked between them.

"May I inquire as to what the problem is?"

"Spock, you're not just smiling, you're laughing." Bones slapped him on the back. "It's just new for us, that's all." Spock gazed at him, head tilted to the side. "It's a good thing, Spock. Don't worry." A genuine smile crept onto Bones' face.

Spock looked to Jim, who was smiling whimsically at him, leaning against the wall. "Alright boys, Spock and I have to finish washing this car." He picked up the sponges and put them back into the bucket. The other three stood, exhausted from chasing the hose. They all exchanged a flitting, happy look before Scotty and Bones left to pack up the last of their stuff.

Spock walked over, grabbing one of the sponges from the bucket. He kneeled down, washing the side of the car. Jim walked up behind him, casting a shadow over him. Spock turned and stood, wrapping his arms around Jim. Jim smiled and leaned forward, kissing Spock lightly on the lips.

"That was fun."

"Yes, it was, Jim."

Jim let go of Spock and grabbed his own sponge. He washed the car in even strokes, throwing small fleeting glances at Spock. Both men stood in the setting sun, the red car in front of them glistening. It was a beautiful sight. Even Uhura had to admit the scene was touching. She watched from across the lot, hidden behind a building. She had known all along that something would escalate between Jim and Spock. However, she had never ventured to think they may end up together. A pang of jealousy sprung up in her, but was quickly quelled. She knew that she and Spock would have never worked out. She was still young, although she was mature for her age, and she did want to experience life. Vulcans were much more prim and proper about things. To see Spock happy made her smile. As long as he was happy, she could handle the current situation.

She turned around, facing the setting sun, and walked back to her own barracks to pack.

*********************************************************************

Spock and Jim stepped back to admire the freshly waxed car. The stars shown bright above them, twinkling against the blanket of black overhead. Jim placed an arm around Spock's waist and pulled him closer.

"So, Spock. I think the car needs to be broken in."

Spock looked at him inquiringly. Jim pushed him toward the car gently and pushed him against the hood. His lips found Spock's hungrily. His hands trailed the lean first officer's body. He stopped when he realized Spock was unusually tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Jim, we are in the vicinity of Starfleet. It would not be wise to pursue any kind of physical contact here."

Jim pushed away from Spock, frustrated. "Spock, we did it in the suite at the barracks. How is this really any different?"

"Because we are being watched." Jim's eyes darted to where Spock gazed intently. There was a group of Starfleet officers walking their way, oblivious to the captain and his first officer.

"Well, shit."

Spock gave a small smirk. "I assure you, as soon as we are onboard the Enterprise, we will continue our endeavors." Dark eyes met blue. Jim's heart leapt. He could see all the love and intent in Spock's eyes. Spock's hand found his and he could feel the electrical pulse.

"Spock, I meant what I said…you know, in the room."

Spock stopped to turn and face him. "I am aware. I would hope you would know that the feeling is mutual." As Spock stood, gazing at him lovingly, Jim couldn't help himself. He reached up and ran a finger along Spock's ear. Spock's eyes glossed over. "Jim, please…"

Jim giggled and pulled Spock along. "C'mon. They are probably waiting for us at the barracks, what with it being our last night and all."

With that, they set off, hand in hand. The group of officers stopped, watching them walk away. Bones turned to Scotty. "So, how long do you think we should give them before barging in there?"

"Oh, gi'em a few."

With that, Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov continued their walk to the barracks.

***********************************************************************

Jim stood on the bridge of the Enterprise. They were finally starting their mission. Everyone was at his or her post, eager to get out of space dock. Jim looked over his crew. Although they were all very young, they were one of the best crews out there, possibly in history. Spock came to stand next to him. _We need to get out of space dock so I can get some action._

"Sulu, take us out."

"Aye, Captain."

The Enterprise slid out of space dock. Jim heaved a sigh. Five years was a long time to go exploring, but he knew that Earth would be waiting for them when they returned. His car would be in storage, the farm would still be in Iowa, and Spock would still be by his side. He glanced at Spock and smiled. Spock nodded slightly, his eyes soft and loving.

"Alright. Warp 4. Get us the hell out of here."

Sulu gave a smile. Chekov erupted with a giggle fit. "Aye. I kin do zat."

Jim returned his gaze to the universe outside. So many stars to explore, so many worlds to discover. He couldn't wait to get started. With his crew, he could do anything. Now they were family, for better or worse. _It can only get better._ He glanced at Spock again. A light touch from Spock's hand let him know that it wouldn't be long. _This is only the beginning._

Fin!

_________________________________________________________

Author's note: thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or helped inspire. Hopefully I will have a sequel going at some point.


End file.
